A Twist in Time
by GinnyBond321
Summary: Hermione Granger has returned for her seventh year. She attempts a spell in her Time-Turner book, and sends herself back in time! She awakens, surrounded by people she knew to be dead. Hermione bounds with the Marauders, but what happens when Sirius' usual flattery doesn't work on Hermione? Sirius goes out of his way to get her, eventually hurting her. Rated T for language.
1. Back in Time

The war was over, and Hermione had returned for her seventh year. Hermione had returned by herself, for Harry and Ron had found jobs as aurors. Hermione also wanted an excuse to get away from Ron, who had broken up with her. So Hermione sat in her beloved library at Hogwarts, as usual. She played with her wand in her right hand, while flipping the pages in a book about Time Turners.

_In 1970-1980, there were time turners that were made of white gold. Instead of taking you back in time, they took you forward, but for only limited amounts of time. The exact amount of time is undetermined._

Hermione was fascinated. The book had everything she had ever wondered about time. It explained what would happen if you made one small mistake, and what wouldn't happen if you thought you were doing something huge. Hermione was about to close the book to check it out, but she caught hold of a small word at the bottom of page 184. It was hand written. Hermione opened the book a bit wider to look at the word correctly. It read _Allotment._ Hermione had memories of Harry trying out spells from a book, and how disastrous it had been. Hermione was about to vanish the word, until her curiosity got the best of her. She picked up her wand slowly, and whispered the word, _Allotment_ in her head. At first, nothing happened, but then there was a great popping noise, and Hermione found herself being forced into a small compartment, into nothing.

"How did she get here?"

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"Maybe she apparated here."

"You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts."

"She's hot."

"She _is_ really pretty."

"Dibs."

Hermione's head hurt immensely. She squinted her eyes, and she saw many heads peering over her. She looked to her right, and saw a pair of familiar glasses and messy black hair. Her heart swelled with relief.

"Oh, Harry, thank god you're here! I tried this spell in the library, and... Where am I? Where's Ron? Are we in the Great Hall? What are you doing here?" Hermione showered Harry with questions. Hermione was just glad that someone she knew was here to help her. Or, what she thought was Harry.

"Slow down there, love," a familiar voice said. It belonged to Sirius, but huskier and brighter.

"_Sirius_! Sirius, what are you doing here? I thought you were-" Hermione's eyes fully opened, and she screamed and slammed her head back onto the floor. A young, shoulder-length haired, Sirius Black was looking at her with confusion.

"Am I the only one whose's wondering how she knows my name?" he said uncertainty to the people around him. Hermione cocked her head to look to the side, and saw what she thought was Harry, but with hazel eyes.

"James?" she whispered. James looked shocked.

"Er... yeah. How'd you know that?"

Hermione looked around, heart pounding. She saw two more familiar faces: Professor Lupin and Lily Evans. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she saw Lily- it was like staring into Harry's own eyes.

"...Hi. I'm Remus Lupin. Who's Harry?" he questioned as he outstretched a hand to Hermione, offering help. Hermione looked at all four faces with utter fear and confusion.

"But you're all dead," she muttered. She had to be dreaming. Remus almost pulled back his hand.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Hermione flushed, realizing that she should keep her mouth shut. Even in a dream like this, she ought to have manners.

"Nothing. Bad dream," she said, finally taking his hand. Hermione looked around at the many people starting at her. She seemed to have appeared in the middle of breakfast. Hermione took slow breaths. Many people started to whisper. That's when Hermione knew she was in trouble. Hermione doesn't dream. She hasn't had a dream in forever. Hermione looked up, and saw a very confused but intrigued looking Professor Dumbledore. She ran forward at once, pushing past Remus and Lily. Hermione slowed to a speed walk, and stopped when she was in front of a now dumb-founded Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I please speak to you in private? It's rather urgent," she squeaked. Dumbledore seemed taken back at the fact that she knew his name, and Hermione remembered something. Dumbledore was a master in Occlumency.

_Professor, my name is Hermione Granger. I come from the year 1998, and I was a seventh year student. I tried this spell written in a book, and I think it blasted me back in time. Please, help me, I want to go back, please!_ Hermione thought desperately. Hermione thought that her plan had failed, until he nodded, and spoke so loud that everyone must have been able to hear, it was, silent, after all.

"I thought I wouldn't see you for a few weeks, Hermione! I'm delighted to see that you managed to arrive early. Let's get you sorted in my office. Come along, now," Dumbledore lied smoothly and lead her down the hall. All of the heads turned to look at the new girl who had just appeared on the floor next to the Gryffindor table. Hermione blushed as she felt a thousand pair of eyes on her back.

"Would you kindly explain how you managed to send yourself back in time, this time, audibly, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore inquired as soon they turned a corner.

"I tried a spell in a book about time turners. I then found myself within the presence of four people that I know to be dead in the future," Hermione said in a hushed voice. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Well, that explains why you happen to know the names of various people," Dumbledore said pleasantly as they walked up the spiral staircase to his office. Hermione walked in and sat herself in the chair across from Professor Dumbledore's desk. He sat it his own chair.

"What house were you in, Miss Granger?' he asked.

"Gryffindor, Professor."

"Excellent. The story is that you are my good friend's daughter from Beauxbatons. Your surname is Alden. You may call me Albus, not to raise suspension."

"Er..."

"Okay. There was always an extra bed in the girl's dormitories for your year. I will handle your clothes. I will ask Madam Rosmerta to take care of it. She seems ideal, for she is only twenty-three years old, and would know more about fashion than a old man like me," he joked. Hermione didn't manage to break a smile, however. Instead, she held her face in her hands and started to sob.

"There, there," Dumbledore comforted her as she sobbed. "That's not the spirit! I'm sure I'll be able to manage to find a white gold time turner-"

Hermione gasped, and her head shot up. "I forgot! That makes me feel loads better!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Wonderful! I will alert Madam Rosmerta, and you can head down to dinner."

"I can, Sir?'

"Yep. You seem to know many people there already," Dumbledore smiled. Hermione grinned a bit, and stood up.

"Thank you, Professor," she said before stepping out.

"You're quite welcome."

Hermione walked alone down the halls she had walked some many times before. When she walked into the Great Hall, everyone silenced a bit. Hermione awkwardly sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, where there were many empty seats. The awkward silence was broken when someone from the end of the Gryffindor table wolf whistled loudly. Laughter filled the hall as Hermione flushed red and stared at her hands in her lap.

"Hey," a husky voice said as he say next to Hermione.

"Hello, Sirius," Hermione answered automatically. Hermione shot her head up, realizing her mistake. She mentally hit herself on the head. He just smirked.

"May I ask how you know my name, as well as James'? Who's Harry and Ron?" he asked as the marauders all sat around her.

Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she started to pile food on her plate. "Were you the one that whistled?"

Sirius smiled proudly.

"So that's a yes?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She turned to who she knew was Peter, but pretended otherwise.'

"And you are?" she asked. Peter blushed, shocked to be noticed. "Peter Pettigrew." Hermione put a fake smile on, trying not to rip his head off. "Nice to meet you, Peter."

"So," Sirius started, looping an arm around Hermione's shoulders casually. Hermione shrugged it off.

"So, I just moved here from Beauxbatons. My Godfather is Albus- I mean Professor Dumbledore," Hermione lied.

"I see. And you knew our names- how?"

Hermione remained silent, ignoring him.

"She seems like the type to be a girl from Beauxbatons, too," James muttered as Hermione blushed.

"I thought you liked L- the red head girl. You kept on staring at her," Hermione recovered. James glanced over at her.

"I do. Just a comment," he said.

"Well, thank you for your _comment,_ Prongs," Hermione muttered before she could stop herself. This time, all four of them seemed to choke on the food they were eating. Hermione almost smacked herself on the forehead, until she had a brilliant alibi.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I head Sirius call him that," Hermione recovered once again. The four of them breathed out with relief.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked, smiling. She knew she was pushing it, but knowing more than usual made her ecstatic.

"Er..." James said. Hermione interrupted.

"People used to call me Otty, because my patronus is an otter," she said. She wasn't really lying, for once Ron had called her that. Hermione's heart sunk at the thought, but she pushed those thoughts away.

"Yeah! My patronus is a stag! You can do one, too?" he asked, relief washing over his face. Hermione tried hard to not roll her eyes; James was just as bad as lying as Harry.

"Yes. My best friend back at my old school taught me."

"Well, we're your new friends now," Sirius said, snaking an arm around her waist

"Sirius, do you have to chase after every girl you see? I'm sorry," Remus said to Hermione, "He's a prat sometimes."

"I know," she mumbled. _God dammit, Hermione! Control yourself!_ she thought to herself.

"You know? Explain," Sirius said, pulling her closer to him. Hermione took his arm with her hands and placed it in his lap.

"I know, considering how you've been hitting on me, and how cocky you seem to be," she said, not looking at him.

"That hurts, er..." he said, about to act sarcastic, then realizing that he had no idea what her name is.

"Hermione Alden."

"Hermione Alden? That doesn't sound right," Sirius muttered, sliding closer to her.

"Well, that's my name, isn't it?" Hermione was starting to get irritated. "It doesn't _sound_ right! Well, why don't I just change my name, then?"

Sirius held up his arms in defense. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Feisty," Remus muttered, smiling. Hermione stared at him in shock. She didn't know that her old professor was capable of flirting.

"That's how I like them," Sirius said in her ear, and was about to put his arm around her, again, until Hermione smacked it away. Sirius looked shocked, as well as his other friends.

"Stop trying to slip you arm around me, stop trying to hit on me, stop trying to lure me into you! I just appeared out of freaking _air_, and the only thing you care about is face!" she snapped. Sirius smirked.

"I like this one, Prongs," he muttered. James snickered. Hermione's temper burst, she started to almost shout at him.

"Oh, some I'm a _one!_ I'm just an object, am I? You act like as if girls are things to collect! As soon as you see another skirt to chase, you dump her! You're disgusting!" she screeched, and slapped him across the face. Hermione stood up, and stormed to the opposite side of the table. People around her stared as they say Sirius Black stagger backwards in his seat, and how the other three gave her amazed looks.

"Can I sit here?" she asked to nobody in peculiar. Someone turned around, someone with bright red hair. She looked at her, and smiled.

"Sure! Sit down!" she said brightly. Hermione sat down to a seventeen year old version of Lily Evans.

"I'm Hermione Alden. You are?" she asked politely.

"Lily Evans. You seem pretty mad, and your face is all red. What happened?"

Hermione growled. "That prat, Sirius Black? He kept on trying to seduce me."

Lily didn't seem too shocked. "No surprise there. What did you do?"

"I just told him that he is a disgusting git. And I slapped him."

Lily dropped her fork. "You- _what?_"

"I slapped him." Hermione said shortly. She gave a sideways glance at the four boys, all who seemed shocked, and Sirius was rubbing his left cheek. Hermione smirked, then turned back to Lily.

"Nobody slaps Sirius. _Especially _a girl," Lily said, amazed. "Every girl he goes after, they fall under his spell. I'm one of the only ones who hasn't been cornered by him yet. But that's because _Potter-" _Lily sneered, "- has this obsession over me."

Hermione giggled. "Aw," she added.

"It's revolting."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed.

"That bitch!" Sirius exclaimed, still rubbing his left cheek. "She slapped me!"

"Really? She slapped you? Why, I never knew," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"But- but I didn't do anything wrong!"

"In her book, you did. Apparently, she's not like the majority of the girls here, who just follow you like an obsessive puppy."

"But- but why? I only did what I did to all of the others."

"Well, that's what she had a problem with. She didn't want to be added to that list."

"Whatever. She'll come around eventually."


	2. Classes and Late Night Roamings

_Previous Chapter_

_"That bitch!" Sirius exclaimed, still rubbing his left cheek. "She slapped me!"_

_"Really? She slapped you? Why, I never knew," Remus said, rolling his eyes._

_"But- but I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_"In her book, you did. Apparently, she's not like the majority of the girls here, who just follow you like an obsessive puppy."_

_"But- but why? I only did what I did to all of the others."_

_"Well, that's what she had a problem with. She didn't want to be added to that list."_

_"Whatever. She'll come around eventually."_

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, studying on her bed. She chewed on the tip of the quill, a habit that she never seemed to shake off. She was sprawled out on the couch on her stomach, and her her ink bottle was balanced on her books. She had a high stack of books that she found in the library, and they started from the floor, and the top book reached the top of the couch. She had flipped through all of them. There were a few books for each subject, Hermione wanted to be ready for her classes, which, for her, started tomorrow. She scratched her chin with the quill, and began to take some notes about werewolves.

"Whatcha working on?" a voice came from behind her. Hermione turned her head and saw Remus Lupin looking over her shoulder.

"I'm taking notes on werewolves. I thought that would be suitable, considering that the full moon is only a week away," Hermione said, flipped the page. She smiled as she saw Remus shift uncomfortably.

"You know," he started. Hermione put down her quill to look at him while he talked. "You haven't told us how you know our names."

Hermione blushed. "Nothing you need to know about," she murmured as she picked up her quill again, and picked up a piece from parchment from the ground. She was about to start writing on it, until she head Remus cry out.

"Wait! Don't write on that!" he practically yelled, and he strode over to snatch it out of her hands. Hermione was first confused, but then smiled, for a small bell had just rung in her head. She looked at the blank Marauder's map. It was newer than when she had used it with Harry in Ron. Her heart ached when she thought of them. Even though Ron was an arse, they were still friends. She wanted nothing more than to just travel back to where she was before and see her old friends. She really needed to talk to Ginny.

"How did you know our names? If you're not going to tell us that, then at least tell us who Harry and Ron are," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry and Ron were my best friends at H- Beauxbatons. That was before I moved," Hermione said.

"They're both guys," he commented.

"No shit, Sherlock," she muttered.

"Was it ever... weird?"

"Is it weird now?"

"A little."

Hermione fully turned to face him. She crossed her arms. Her professor was always calm, and polite. She had expected for Remus to be a bit like that now, but he was like another James, almost.

"Why is it weird?" she asked, half amused, half annoyed.

"Because you're a girl."

"So?"

"You're a _hot_ girl."

Hermione blushed. She turned back to her notes. "Don't you have something to prepare for?" she muttered.

"As in...?" he asked.

"Er... like a test, or something." Hermione had accidentally indicated to his werewolf problems. She would have to stop assuming that they already knew her, as she knew them.

"No. It's only three weeks into September."

"I _know. _I don't need anyone to tell me that," she lowered her voice. Remus remained silent for a moment, until someone very loud entered the room.

"What's up, losers?" Sirius said loudly. He saw Hermione outstretched on the couch, and his smile faltered. Hermione smirked, seeing that there was still a faint impression of her hand on his cheek.

"That wasn't very lady-like," he said stiffly. Hermione scoffed.

"Trying to seduce a young, innocent girl isn't what a real gentleman would do."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You still haven't told us how you knew my name. And James," he accused. Sirius walked over to Hermione, lifted her legs, and sat where they have been. Hermione kicked him, and since she was turned around, she had no idea where. Sirius cursed, and when Hermione turned, he was holding his right cheek.

"Stop injuring me!" he exclaimed. Hermione giggled.

"You don't just lift my legs up to sit down. You ask nicely," Hermione said. Sirius rolled his eyes. Sirius looked over her shoulder, and leaned forward to see her notes.

"What're you writing?" Sirius asked casually. Hermione put her quill down for the millionth time, and huffed.

"I'm _trying_ to take notes on werewolves, but you guys won't let me," she said impatiently. Sirius snorted.

"Take notes? On what?"

Hermione waved a wand to her high pile of books.

"Why do you read so much?" Sirius asked in a bored expression.

"Reading increases your knowledge."

"Sure," he said, not paying attention. Instead, he started to play with some of Hermione's new and improved hair (She had drank a potion to make it more manageable).

"Put my hair down, Black," she growled. Sirius put her hair down, but for a different reason.

"I never told you my last name," he said slowly, voice dripping with suspicion. Hermione cursed, but he heard that too.

"How did you know that?" Remus asked quietly. Hermione stared at her parchment.

"She knows everything, Moony," Sirius said sarcastically.

"It's not like you know anything that I don't, _Padfoot,"_ she said harshly before she could stop herself. Hermione was boiling with anger.

"How'd you know our nicknames?" Sirius said, standing up. Hermione collected her things as fast as she could, and levitated her books up the stairs.

"Good night," she said shortly. Ignoring the yells that came from the two boys, Hermione stomped up to her old/new dormitory.

**Next Morning **

"Morning, Hermione!" Lily chirped as Hermione sat down next to her in the Great Hall.

"Morning," she responded.

"Hermione! My girl!" she heard a voice behind them, and groaned. Sirius sat on the other side of Hermione and threw his arm over her shoulders again. James sat next to Lily, and he grinned at her. She huffed, got up, and left.

"Wait, don't leave me!" Hermione cried, trying to get up, but Sirius held her down.

"Get off me, you- you- _dog!"_ she shrieked, thinking that her choice of words wouldn't have too much effect.

"Now see here, Hermione, Remus and Sirius are telling Peter and I that you know, not only our names, but our nicknames as well," James started, a bit disappointed that Lily left.

Hermione flushed and started to eat her toast.

"It's true!" James exclaimed. "Hermione, dear, you _must_ tell us where you get all of this information."

"Er..." Hermione was never very good at thinking of alibis on the spot. Hermione shrugged Sirius' arm off, again. Just like yesterday, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Hermione used both of her arms to push away from him. Sirius looked offended.

"That hurts, Alden. It really does," he said in a mock-sad voice.

"Better luck next time, Padfoot," Remus said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. As soon as Hermione swallowed her last bit of eggs, she stood up, pushed Sirius' arm away, and walked out of the hall to get ready for her classes.

Their first class was potions. Professor Slughorn, a jolly large man, assigned partners. The whole class groaned at this.

_Just don't be Sirius, _Hermione thought.

"Okay. Severus Snape and Hermione Alden! Let's pair our new student up with the top student!" he exclaimed. Hermione's heart sunk. She knew it would be very, very strange and awkward having her future Potions teacher as her partner. From what she could see, Snape groaned, too.

"Can't believe that Snivellus got paired up with Alden," Sirius said. Hermione whipped her head around to glare at Sirius. He was snickering with James and Remus (Peter was sick), and Sirius saw Hermione glaring at him, he winked. Hermione growled and spun back around.

"God, he's a prat," Hermione muttered. Snape heard her and perked up.

"What was that?" he snapped.

"First off, don't be so rude. I didn't do anything to you. I wasn't talking about _you. _I was talking about that conceited, large-headed, stubborn git over there," Hermione ended in a hiss, and jabbed a thumb towards Sirius. Snape raised his rather greasy eyebrows.

"I didn't know that there was such thing as a girl who despised Black as much as I do," he said softly, but still sounded mean. She assumed that it was a Slytherin thing.

"There's such thing as intelligent girls. Now, the directions are already up on the board. I'll get the cauldron started and the ingredients prepared," Hermione said, rushing over to the cauldron. She tied her hair back in a ponytail, and got to work.

Forty minutes later, Snape and Hermione were the first to finish their Draught of Living Death potion, and still had fifty minutes left in the period. Hermione scooped a bit of the potion into a vial and walked in over to Professor Slughorn's desk. Slughorn nodded in approval as she dropped it off, and walked back to their table.

"Hermione! How ya doing?" Sirius said, walking over to Hermione, shoving Snape out of his seat, sitting down, and snaking his arm around her waist. Hermione took out her wand, pointed it at his arm, and thought of a neat little hex she had read in a book (Of course). Sirius yelped, jumped up, and hopped over to his own table in pain. Hermione had hit his arm with such a powerful stinging hex that there was a rather large welt on his arm. She smirked, and pulled out a textbook. Snape had gotten up, and sat back in his chair. He looked at Hermione with interest. After a minute, and Hermione still felt his eyes on him, she turned to face him. "Yes?" she asked. Snape shrugged.

"Just amazed that there's a Gryffindor who isn't a complete self-absorbed git."

Hermione grimaced. "There's more people than me. But there's only a few who can see through those idiots. Peter and Remus are decent enough. The other two? What they don't know would fill many books," Hermione said, remembered what Professor Moody had once told Mr. Dursley. Snape snorted, and the corners of his lips turned upwards in a creepy-ish smile.

For the rest of the period, they remained mainly silent, occasionally striking up a conversation about something. Hermione and Snape were talking about other classes when Sirius strode over. Hermione let out a small groan.

"What are you doing, talking to Snivellus?" Sirius sneered. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing?' I'm trying to have a civilized conversation with a classmate," Hermione said calmly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"But he's such a little creep! And a Slytherin!" Sirius protested.

"So? You're half hunter, half pedophile! That's worse!" Hermione exclaimed. Snape snickered. Sirius turned to him and sneered a sneer worthy of Draco Malfoy (As Hermione saw Ron do a few times).

"So you think it's funny, do you? Wouldn't it be funny if we discovered what brand of knickers you're wearing today?" Sirius said smartly, and getting out his wand.

"No, but it is funny how my hand is still imprinted on your left cheek," Hermione smirked. Snape snorted as he made out the faint outline. Sirius flushed.

"So you're defending Snivellus?" Sirius said angrily.

"I'll defend anyone who's arguing with you, because majority of the time it's your fault," Hermione snapped. She picked up her things, for it was nine o'clock. She pushed past Sirius, and headed towards Transfiguration.

Thankfully, in Transfiguration, they were allowed to sit where ever they wished. Hermione sat at the end of a table near the windows, so there was only one seat next to, which Hermione made sure that only Lily occupied. Hermione was scratching down some notes on her parchment, until she saw a small paper airplane land in front of her. Hermione looked over her shoulder, and saw Sirius behind her, leaning back in his chair, and giving her a cocky smile. Hermione rolled her eyes, turned around, and opened the note.

_Go out with me, Alden, or I'll tell everyone you have a crush on Snivellus._ Hermione narrowed her eyes and began writing a response.

_I'll tell James that I caught you trying to snog Lily._ Hermione tapped it with her wand once, and it folded itself and flew to Sirius.

Seconds later, another paper airplane landed in front of her. She opened it.

_Like James would believe you._

Hermione snorted softly. She wrote down her retort.

_I'll get Lily to tell him._ She smiled as she sent it back.

_You wouldn't. _Was Sirius' response.

_Oh yes, I would,_ Hermione wrote back.

_Go out with me this weekend to Hogsmeade._

_No._

_You'll pay, Alden._ Hermione rolled her eyes. She nudged Lily and handed her the notes. She glanced over the note, barely suppressing a giggle. Hermione was a bit unnerved, however, when she saw Sirius grinning mischievously at her when the walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Hermione sat in an armchair by the fire, reading. She read a book that she had read before: Quidditch Through The Ages. Hermione tried to attach herself to anything that connected her to her old life, which she missed miserably. Sure, Lily was a great friend, but Hermione wanted to see Harry's green eyes and his modest smile, not his father's hazel eyes and cocky smile. Hermione wanted to spend Christmas at the Burrow, talk with Ginny late into the night, and cuddle with Crookshanks.

Hermione wondered what her old friends were doing.

**In the year 1998**

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked as he and Ron stepped into the circular office. Professor McGonagall was standing there with a stony expression. She walked over, silent, and handed Harry a note. Harry looked at it with confusion, for it read:

_Dear Minerva,_

_On September 23, 1998, Please read this note, then give it to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley._ Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as confused as he was. Harry opened the note.

_Dear Minerva, Harry, and Ronald,_

_I'm afraid that your friend, Hermione Granger, has been set back in time. You must know that Hermione had just disappeared. Hermione did not disappear, for she tried a spell in a Time Turner book, and it put her nearly twenty years in the past. Hermione is well and safe, and she is friendly with the Marauders and Lily Evans. Hermione will be back, eventually, but only for periods of time. I am sorry to say that she will never will fully be with you. That is all I can say, for now._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, September 23, 1977_

Harry and Ron looked up at McGonagall, shocked.

"What does that mean... She'll never be fully with us?" Harry asked. His face turned white and his hands were shaking. Professor McGonagall looked shaken, too.

"Sit down, Harry. You too, Ronald. What?" she asked, fussed at their confused expression. "I'm no longer your teacher, I can call you by your first name."

"Yes, er- Pro- Minerva," Harry said awkwardly. as he and Ron sat down. Ron hadn't spoken a single word ever since they had gotten there. His face had no expression.

"I suppose that you don't know what a white gold time turner is?" Professor McGonagall asked. Harry shook his head,; Ron remained still.

"It's an old time turner that sends you in the future. It was was banned shortly after the 1980's."

"But Hermione's in 1977! She can come back!" Harry said with relief. McGonagall shook her head.

"A white gold time turner can only send you in the future for limited amounts of time. The exact time is uncertain. Therefore,when they manage to find one, they can use it."

"But- but can't they just get one?" Harry asked, confused. McGonagall shook her head.

"Only three white gold time turners were made in those twenty years, Harry. They can take up to three years to make a single time turner. Only one time turner can be made at a time."

"We won't see Hermione for three years?" Ron finally spoke up. McGonagall shook her head again.

"Up to three years. It may take shorter. It may even take longer. The first time turner took seven years to make."

Ron gulped.

"That's all I have to say. For now. You may leave," Professor McGonagall said, indicating towards the door. Harry nodded, and Ron went back to silent mode.

Before Harry left, however, he asked one more question.

"Er- Minerva? What is the longest recorded time for a white gold time turner user to remain in the future?" He asked uncertainly. She stiffened.

"About nine months, Harry."

"Okay. Thank you, Minerva. Good bye."

"Good bye."

**1977**

Hermione turned the page of her book. She was about to turn to a specific page she had remembered so many years ago (or was it so many years into the future? It's all so confusing) before she realized that she had forgotten her beloved bookmark in the library. It was eleven o'clock, but Hermione would not let that stop her. Her bookmark had been tucked in her back pocket when she had tried the spell, and it was the only thing besides her wand and her clothes that were with her. She set off towards the library.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione slipped out of the library, bookmark in hand. Hermione took a short cut to the Gryffindor common room, and heard voices around the corner. She stopped short, and listened.

Hermione peeked around the corner, and it was a head boy- a Slytherin boy. He picked up the piece of parchment, which hid the map. Hermione was about to let it go, until she saw that it hadn't been wiped yet-

"Wait!" she exclaimed, stepping from behind the corner, and reaching out towards him. He looked up, dropping the map.

"That's mine," she said. The Head boy just narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you that girl who apparated right in the middle of dinner last night?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, no. You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts. Albus had me shipped there, but I was reckless and instead of landing in his office, I found myself in the Great Hall."

The Slytherin boy still looked suspicious. "It's past eleven. I should give you a detention," he started.

"You 'should'?' Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. She walked over slowly, and picked to map up. She was about to walk back to her previous spot, a comfortable distance of fifteen feet away from the Head boy, until he grabbed her wrist.

"I'll let you go," he said with an evil gleam in his eyes, "If you do what I tell you to do."

Hermione wasn't sure what he meant, but she sure as hell wanted to get away from him. "No."

"Aw, come on, Alden, I don't bite. Unless you want me too," he added with a creepy grin. Hermione looked at him in disgust. She whipped her wand out, and screamed in her head, _Pertrificus Totalus! _The boy stiffened like a board and fell flat on his back. Hermione levitated him a nice distance of a hundred feet before looking down at the map.

"Mischief managed," she whispered to the map. The map was starting to fade, but right before it went blank, she saw four names right next to hers. She looked to her right, she should known that they would be nearby.

"I know you're there, guys," she said. There was a grumbling noise as Sirius, Remus, and James, revealed themselves.

"How did you know we were here?" Sirius asked immediately.

"It was on the map."

"How did you know it was a map?"

"I saw you guys bent over it last night," Hermione lied, hoping she was close.

She was. Sirius nodded.

"How did you know about the cloak?" James asked.

"I didn't."

"You didn't seem too surprised when you saw it on the map, or when we pulled the cloak off."

"Nothing surprises me, much."

"Think you know everything about us, do you?"

"Sort of."

"Believe me," Remus said, shaking his head. "You have no idea," as Sirius and James grinned.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "The next time you guys try to sneak into Honeyduke's, don't forget to close the witch's hump," she said, turning on her heel, enjoying their confused silence.


	3. Hogsmeade Date

_Previous Chapter_

_"Think you know everything about us, do you?"_

_"Sort of."_

_"Believe me," Remus said, shaking his head. "You have no idea," as Sirius and James grinned._

_Hermione smiled sweetly. "The next time you guys try to sneak into Honeyduke's, don't forget to close the witch's hump," she said, turning on her heel, enjoying their confused silence._

* * *

"Okay, into groups, everyone!" Professor Sprout yelled over the talking. Hermione let out a small groan, for Lily had gotten sick from Peter. Hermione looked around for a decent person, and she spotted a single Ravenclaw boy. He had light brown hair, freckles on his nose, and blue eyes. He was rather good looking. Hermione quickly walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you want to be apart of a group?" she asked. He gave her a surprised but pleased smile. Hermione grinned right back, and looked for another person, but everyone was already in a group.

"You two can work alone, it's fine!" Professor Sprout said loudly. Hermione nodded, relieved that it was this guy, and not Sirius.

_And speaking of which-_ Hermione thought, spinning her head to glance at him. His face was stony, and Hermione smirked. She turned back to the Ravenclaw boy.

"I'm Hermione Alden-" she started, but was cut off.

"I know. You made quite the appearance last night," he said, grinning. Hermione blushed.

"I'm Stephan Davis," he introduced himself, and outstretched his hand. Hermione took it and shook, still a bit pink.

For the rest of the period, they were to wrestle with a baby Devil's Snare and take notes on it. Hermione scrawled notes while Stephan held the plant down with a complicated hex to keep it still. Everyone else, not knowing the hex, had to use their hands. Hermione giggled as she saw the Devil's Snare slap Sirius in the face.

With Stephan's hex, they were the first to be done. Hermione sighed as they watched Professor Sprout rush their Devil's Snare away.

"Nice hex," Hermione said breathlessly. He nodded.

"Thanks," he muttered. For the rest of the class, they talked about small things: classes, grades, and N.E.W.T.S.

"Er... Are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone tomorrow?" he asked awkwardly. Hermione shook her head.

"Would you, want to come with me?" Stephan said quickly. "It's okay if you don't want to, I was just-"

"I'd love to!" Hermione almost squealed. The boy looked both relieved and happy. Hermione gave him a supportive smile. For the remainder of the class, they talked about what they were going to do tomorrow. They decided to first go to The Three Broomsticks, then Honeyduke's, then the book store. They both shared a love for books, and they planned to spend most of the day there.

Hermione gave him a wave as they walked out of the green houses. Stephan returned the wave, and headed the opposite way. Hermione was grinning like crazy, and was in a very good mood. That was, until a certain long-haired boy turned up.

"Now that we've gotten rid of that creep, let's talk about you, me, and Hogsmeade!" He said, throwing an arm over her shoulders. Hermione pushed it off.

"That's not the way to be!" Sirius exclaimed. Hermione turned her head and walked faster.

"Come on, Alden! That Ravenclaw idiot isn't around to distract you anymore-" Sirius started.

"He's not an idiot! Stephan is really smart and nice!"

"Why'd you call him by his first name?"

"Because," Hermione said slowly, "He's my friend."

"Fine. But, c'mon, Hogsmeade with me will be awesome!"

"I'm going with Stephan," Hermione said with triumph. Sirius looked at her.

"No you're not," he said blankly.

"Yes, I am, Black! You don't control me!" she shrieked. She practically ran towards the Gryffindor common room, raced up the girl's dormitories, and slammed the door shut.

"That Davis bloke? He's an idiot!" Sirius exclaimed to his two friends (Peter was still sick) in the Gryffindor common room. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"This is new. Why the sudden outburst?" he inquired. Sirius huffed like a four-year-old child who wasn't allowed to get his toy.

"He... he just is!" he said lamely. James snorted.

"Rumor is that Davis is going with Hermione to Hogsmeade tomorrow," he informed Remus. He and Remus snickered as Sirius scowled.

"He's just purposely trying to keep Hermione away from me!" Sirius said. James rolled his eyes.

"Loosen up, mate. Just go with Raven, she's free," he told her. Raven Monroe was a pretty Ravenclaw girl with straight black hair and black eyes.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't like her."

"You sure did the night before Hermione appeared."

"Well, she's boring now!"

"You didn't think that when you had her face smashed to yours."

Sirius opened his mouth, then closed it. He seemed to be lost for words.

"I think he's in love, Moony," James whispered loudly to Remus. Remus chuckled.

"Am not!" Sirius protested.

"Okay, okay, you're not," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

**Next Day **

"Ready?" Stephan said from outside the Gryffindor common room, where he had been waiting for Hermione. She nodded. Hermione had put on a dark blue cardigan, white tank top, and white pants. She just slipped on a pair of dark blue flats as she opened the portrait.

He grinned, and they walked out of Hogwarts together.

* * *

"Where're you going?" James asked to Sirius. They were in Zonko's, and Remus, James, and Sirius were loading up on Dungbombs.

"I'm just going for a walk," he mumbled. James raised his eyebrows, but said no more.

"Alright. We'll be here," Remus told him. Sirius nodded and headed out.

Sirius stuffed his hands in his pockets, and started to walk around. He has been here thousands of times, but he only noticed the little things today: how the bricks on the road were worn down and cracked, and how the shops were falling apart. Then he saw them through the window.

Hermione and Stephan, in the Three Broomsticks. Stephan was talking to her about something, and she threw her head back and laughed. Stephan had casually looped his arm around her shoulders, and to Sirius' surprise and anger, Hermione didn't push it away. On the contrary, she blushed and scooted closer to him. Sirius narrowed his eyes and walked into the Three Broomsticks.

He sat at the bar, and ordered a butterbeer. He ignored the fact that a group of sixth years were sitting at a table, pointing at him, and batting their eyelashes. Sirius looked over his shoulders, and there, Stephan and Hermione were still and nice and snug. Sirius glared at Stephan. The next time Sirius turned around, Stephan and Hermione were getting up to go. Sirius got up as well, and pushed past the sixth year who was trying to talk to him. He followed them into Honeyduke's.

Sirius entered the sweet shop. He scoped the place, until he found Hermione. She was in the back of the shop, looking though some chocolate frogs with Stephan. _And they were holding hands._

Sirius pushed past the people in Honeyduke's. It was packed with people, and it was difficult to move. It took Sirius more than ten minutes to push past all of the people, and by the time he had reached where Hermione had been, they had gone out the back door. Sirius cursed loudly before he went after them.

* * *

"Hmm..." Hermione muttered as she ran a finger down the spine of a book labeled, _Destiny and It's Powers_. She handed it to Stephan, who was reading a book on boggarts.

They were in the largest bookstore in Hogsmeade. There were ceiling high book shelves, each one packed with new and old books. Hermione and Stephan had walked in, hand in hand, and their jaws dropped. This was definitely the highlight of their date.

"How's this book, Steph?" she asked in a hushed voice. He smiled slightly at how she used his name. He glanced over it, and he raised an eyebrow.

"It looks mysterious. A must-read," he declared. Hermione chuckled slightly. She walked over to the back of the enormous shop, where there were many large love seats and armchairs. The whole store was hushed, like a library. Hermione already had a small stack of books next to a love seat. Hermione settled down into the cushions, and began to read.

After about ten minutes, Hermione tore her eyes away from her book, for someone had sat down next to her. Hermione smiled.

"Did you find what you wanted, Steph?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's impossible not to, in a place like this. It's huge," he said in a dreamy voice. Hermione chuckled softly. Stephan turned to look her in the eyes.

"I really like you, 'Mione," he muttered.

"And I really like you," she smiled. He grinned, held her chin in his hand, and pressed his lips to hers.

It was what Hermione imagined it to be like: gentle, slow, and kind. It got more intimate as he laced one hand around her waist and ran one hand through her hair, and pulling her closer. Hermione put her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

Then, it all stopped. Stephan pulled away, harshly. Hermione opened her eyes, hurt. But then she saw it- Sirius had _pulled _Stephan away from her. Stephan looked equally surprised and pissed.

"What were you doing?" Sirius said harshly to Hermione.

"What do you _mean,_ what was I doing! I was spending time with my boyfriend!" she shrieked. Sirius winced at the word, 'boyfriend'. "Let Steph _go,_ Black!"

"So it's 'Steph' now? It's your first date!" Sirius yelled. Stephan had yanked his wrist from Sirius' grasp.

"What's your problem?" he yelled angrily.

"My problem is that you were snogging her on your first date!" he yelled. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"From what I've heard, you've done more than snogging on first dates, Black!" Hermione yelled. Hermione walked quickly towards Stephan, who had outstretched his hand toward her. But Sirius, out of fury, pushed Hermione back. Hermione, not expecting this, staggered backwards, tripped, and hit her head on the corner of a bookshelf. The last thing she heard was Stephan's cry before Hermione blacked out.

* * *

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT HER!"

"WELL, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE LANDED HER IN THE HOSPITAL WING!"

"SHE WOULDN'T BE HERE IF YOU WENT A BIT SLOWER WITH HER!"

"YOU'RE A LOUSY HYPOCRITE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HER FRIEND!"

"SO- SO- SO WHAT?"

"Boys, boys, stop yelling! Her head hurts enough without you two screaming. She should be waking up now-"

"Let me see her-"

"She wouldn't want to see you! You almost killed her-"

"I didn't kill her! It was an accident!"

"Let- go-"

"BOYS! Nobody's going to see her just yet! Stay!"

Hermione's head hurt. She moaned as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand. It was silent.

"Hermione? Are you awake?" she heard Sirius call out.

"Hermione? Are you okay-?" Stephan started.

"Shoo! Go! She'll talk to you when she feels better! Go!" a voice that sounded like a younger version of Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione squinted her eyes. She was bent over her.

"Now, now, dear. Don't over work yourself. You cracked your head. I healed it, of course, but you'll need to stay here for the night."

Hermione nodded. "I... I want to see Stephan..." she muttered.

"Are you sure? You don't want to-"

"Please?" she pleaded. Madam Pomfrey looked at her for a minute, then nodded curtly. She walked over and pulled the door to her office open.

"She wants to see Ste-" she started, but he pushed past her. Stephan practically ran over to her, and cupped her hands in his.

"Hermione- are you alright- are you hurt- It was that idiot-" he stuttered, face white. Hermione pressed her index finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I'm fine. I think. And hope. What happened-? It's all so fuzzy," she murmured. Stephan's face went cold and stony.

"That- that- IDIOT- Sirius Black?" he started angrily. Hermione groaned, and leaned back on her pillow.

"God, he's such a prat," she said loudly.

"He interrupted us-" Stephan turned slightly pink,"And he pushed you away- from me. Your head found a mark on the corner of the bookshelf."

Hermione nodded. It was coming back to her now- How wonderful the date had been going, and then the kiss, and then the 'accident'. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when someone budged in.

"Hermione- I'm sorry- please-" Sirius started. Hermione glared at him. Stephan did so as well.

"Get away from me, Black," Hermione hissed in a low voice.

"Hermione-"

"DON'T- CALL- ME- HERMIONE!" she screeched. "GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO IGNORE YOU IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE? I- HATE- YOU!" she shrieked. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sirius was taken aback. He blinked, shocked. Stephan looked deadly, as well, but there was a triumph-like gleam in his eyes.

Sirius cleared his throat. He looked at Hermione one last time, and sulked out of the Hospital wing. Hermione watched him leave, stony faced.


	4. Pictures can do Wonders

**Author's Note: ****0000ATTENTION!0000**** Hello, People! Somebody told me that James is the Head Boy, and I completely forgot! Just... pretend that it's that Slytherin guy. You people will be like, "But that's not in the story!" Well, Hermione was never sent back in time, was she? So yeah. Bear with me. That person also said that Hermione should know Peter's evil. Peter isn't evil yet. Hermione wanted to "rip his head off", as I clearly stated in the first chapter. I should really be more clear on that; Hermione feels that he isn't evil yet, and he she doesn't feel the need to hate him. The Marauders are obviously in the seventh year, considering that I said Hermione was a seventh year, and she had classes with them. I just wanted to clear that up. On with the story!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter _

_"Hermione- I'm sorry- please-" Sirius started. Hermione glared at him. Stephan did so as well._

_"Get away from me, Black," Hermione hissed in a low voice._

_"Hermione-"_

_"DON'T- CALL- ME- HERMIONE!" she screeched. "GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO IGNORE YOU IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE? I- HATE- YOU!" she shrieked. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Sirius was taken aback. He blinked, shocked. Stephan looked deadly, as well, but there was a triumph-like gleam in his eyes._

_Sirius cleared his throat. He looked at Hermione one last time, and sulked out of the Hospital wing. Hermione watched him leave, stony faced._

Hermione had no idea how, but the fact that Hermione had slapped, rejected, and told off Sirius Black got around the school. Where ever Hermione went, there would be people pointing and whispering. There would either be girls rolling their eyes at her, muttering, "Sirius Black! Who would reject Sirius Black?" or guys trying to get a closer look at her to make sure Hermione was human. What bothered her the most was that there was always this one other Ravenclaw girl who would look at Hermione with pity, and Stephan with fear. Hermione asked Lily, and she just said, "She's jealous. That's his ex-girlfriend." So Hermione didn't think much of it.

Hermione was going through her clothes, to make sure there was nothing in her pockets before the house elves took them out to be washed. Hermione rummaged in the pockets of her jean jacket, and was about to dismiss it, before her hands touched a piece of paper. Hermione took it out.

It was a picture of Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughing in the Gryffindor common room. The sight of Harry and Ron smiling up at Hermione really got to her. That was when it all hit her: The pain that she had bottled up in the past few days. Only when she saw the way Harry's eyes brightened up when he smiled, or how Ron would throw his head back to laugh, did it really impact Hermione. Hermione flipped it over, and scrawled in Harry's hand writing, it read: Ron, Hermione, and I in the common room, fourth year. She felt sick on the inside, like the only thing she wanted to do was go back to her time and hug the socks off of Harry and Ron. Hermione felt tears pouring down her face as she sat down her bed, hand over her mouth. Hermione closed her eyes, and held her face in her hands.

After about fifteen minutes, Hermione sniffled, and picked herself up. She picked up the picture that had fallen to the ground, took one last look at her best friends, and tucked the picture into her book.

She went down to the common room, Destiny and Its Powers in hand, and she curled up in a squishy armchair by the fire. She was already on page 564, and it was a very good part: It had a small part on how time could effect destiny. Her nose was in the books until she felt a slight tap on her shoulder.  
It was Sirius, looking down at her with a pained expression. Hermione looked at him, with a poker face. She closed her book, turned to him, and crossed her arms.

"Yes?" she said in what was meant to be a harsh tone, but came out much softer. Sirius dug his hands in his pockets, and shuffled his feet.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Sorry for... pushing you. Into the bookshelf."

Hermione huffed slightly. "I know it was an, er, instinct, because even someone dimmer than you wouldn't do that." Hermione knew that Sirius was actually very clever, for he got excellent grades and learned how to be an animagus, but Sirius didn't need to know that Hermione knew that.

"I guess... I was a bit harsh with you. Yes, I forgive you. But I am confused on why you were stalking Steph and I," Hermione said in an amused tone. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That's not stalking! Since you're my friend, that makes it protecting," he said. Hermione chuckled softly.

"You... are my friend, right, 'Mione?" he asked, unsure. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, I guess. But I don't think you can use "'Mione", yet."

"C'mon! You have a nickname for everyone else!" he protested.

"Fine. How's 'Siri'?"

"Hey!" he exclaimed. Hermione laughed.

"See? If you start calling me that, then I will personally make sure that every time I see you with another girl, I will call you Siri."

"I won't be talking to other girls," he muttered, but Hermione ignored him, for her picture of Ron, Harry, and her, which she used as a bookmark, floated to the floor.

"That's mine- sorry-" Hermione said quickly, leaning over to get it as her book fell out of her lap.

Sirius snatched it up from the floor, and gave her a devilish grin. Hermione looked away, for at the next moment, Sirius let out a snort.

"Who's this?" he murmured, amused. He flipped the note over, and read it.

"So this is who Harry and Ron," he said quietly.

Hermione thought desperately._ Please_,_ don't let him notice the common room, don't let him notice how much Harry looks like James, please-_

Sirius flipped it back over, and this time, Hermione jumped out of her chair and tried to snatch her picture away from Sirius. But Sirius, being rather tall, was able to keep it out of Hermione's reach.

"Give it back, Sirius!" she yelled. Sirius chuckled. He pushed her gently, which made her fall onto the couch. Sirius grinned down at her, and took a closer look at the picture.

"Hey... wait a minute... that's-" Sirius gulped. He turned to look at Hermione, who looked down at her hands, defeated.

"That's Prongs," Sirius said softly. Hermione shook her head. Sirius looked back.

"Hold on- Hey! That's our common room-!"

"Er, Hermione?" Lily stepped into the common room.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you."

"Thanks, Lils." Hermione quickly leaned over to pluck the picture out of Sirius' fingers, and sprinted out of the common room.

"I'll get the truth outta you one day, Alden!" Sirius exclaimed before Hermione shut the portrait.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. We have some things to discuss. Sit down," Professor Dumbledore indicate towards the chair across from his desk. Hermione sat down, slowly.

"You see, I just wrote a letter to Professor McGonagall. I'm rather sure that she will be the future headmaster. I placed a spell upon it so that on September 23, 1998, it will suddenly appear on her desk," he said, almost amused.

"I have explained the situation, and Professor McGonagall has read up on time turners, therefore she should know about white gold time turners. I have sent a request to an Unspeakable to make one, but he said it may take a few years," Dumbledore sadly informed her. Hermione gave a stiff little nod, afraid that if she spoke, she would start to cry.

"But there is some good news." Hermione perked up a bit. "I assume that you also read up on silver time turners?"

"No, sir," Hermione said. Dumbledore smiled.

"I don't want you to get too excited. And while I am explaining this to you, I want you to not speak until I am done. Understand?" he said kindly. Hermione nodded, heart pounding.

"Silver time turners are similar to white gold ones. They allow you to go forward in time, but for limited amounts of time. Here is where it changes. There is a determined time for how long you remain in the future. That time," Dumbledore paused, watching Hermione, "Is one hour."

Hermione's heart fluttered. She could see Harry again, and Ron, and Ginny, and her parents-

"But," Dumbledore interrupted her fantasies. Hermione's heart sunk a bit.

"You can only use a silver time turner three times."

"Why, Professor?" Hermione asked, amazed.

"The Unspeakables don't know. One unfortunate young chap attempted the third time, and he failed."

"What will happen to you if you use it more than three times, sir?" Hermione asked, hoping that it would force her to stay in the future.

"You die," he said quietly. Hermione blinked. She wanted to ask why, but she assumed that if Dumbledore knew, he would tell her.

"Oh," she whispered. "So... there's no going back?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," Professor said sadly. Hermione looked down at her hands, which were trembling, as well as her bottom lip.

"A white gold time turner has been proven to keep the user in the future for nine months, however," Dumbledore said. "And you may use it as many times as you wish. But, if you are gone for one month, then you must wait one month before using it again. Otherwise, you will die."

Hermione nodded.

"Back to the silver time turners. They do not take as long to make. They take half a year to make, precisely," he said calmly. "In January, it should be done, and you should be able to go and see your friends and family once again."

Hermione nodded, not sure whether to be sad or happy.

"You may leave, Miss Granger. That's all I had to say."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione whispered as she stood up to leave.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, alone. It was time for dinner, and Lily was sitting with the other Prefects, being Head Girl. So Hermione sat, waiting for Sirius to come and question her about the picture. When he, James, and Remus sat down (Yes, Peter is STILL sick), Hermione stared fixedly at her food.

"Hey, Hermione," James said.

"Hello, James," she said quietly.

"Why so timid, Hermione?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure weren't this quiet yesterday," James smiled, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Hermione looked up, eyes wide. James and Remus looked perfectly normal, and neither of them seemed bothered by the fact that Hermione had a picture of what seemed to be James. Hermione looked at Sirius, who was already looking at her.

She raised her eyebrows. Sirius, mouth stuffed with food, shrugged and winked. Hermione smiled slightly.

"So," Hermione said as soon as James and Remus went upstairs to the boy's dormitories, "Why didn't you tell them?"

"'Bout what?" he said. He was lounging on the couch, with one arm looped over the back of it, and a leg as well.

"About my... picture."

He looked at her and gave her a crooked smile. "You seemed like you didn't want anybody to know. So I didn't tell them."

"But..." Hermione said, trying to remember pieces of what Harry had told her, "You and James share everything!"

"We do."

"Then... why...?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Do you _want_ him to know?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Then why tell him?" he asked, smiling gently. "I'm off to- er- bed. See you," he waved.

Hermione rushed to her dormitory to look at her small desk calender. She hunted for the date, and sure enough, the day after tonight had a small colored circle at the bottom of the box, indicating the full moon. Hermione smiled, knowing that the boys had called for an 'early bedtime' to plan their adventure.

Hermione was just done in the bathroom, wringing out her hair, until she saw her picture poking out of her book. Smiling slightly, she tucked it back in, until she saw a scrawled handwriting next to Harry's.

It read: _It's weird- he has Evan's eyes._ Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I wonder who could have written that," she murmured, smiling.


	5. Full Moon Betrayals

_Previous Chapter_

_Hermione was just done in the bathroom, wringing out her hair, until she saw her picture poking out of her book. Smiling slightly, she tucked it back in, until she saw a scrawled handwriting next to Harry's._

_It read: It's weird- he has Evan's eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes._

_"I wonder who could have written that," she murmured, smiling._

* * *

__"Psst!" a voice behind Hermione said. Stephan and her were walking together to Herbology, where Sirius was off in the distance, giving him the stink eye. Hermione looked over her shoulder. It was that Ravenclaw girl that kept on giving her strange looks. Hermione stopped walking and went behind the pillar to talk with the girl.

"Yes?" she asked, kindly.

"Don't trust him," she whispered, quickly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, confused.

"He did the same thing to me. He won't stop. I let him get too far, and then it was too late."

"I'm sorry- what are we talking about?"

"He said he would hunt me down if I told anyone," she said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Who's he-"

"He said he would hurt me. I couldn't tell anyone, but that was a year ago. I had to warn you," she whispered, still.

"'Mione?" Stephan asked. The girl squeaked and slid away, out of sight.

"Sorry. I dropped my things," Hermione made up.

"Okay. Let's go, now."

-oOo-

"Well, someone's happy," Lily said with a smile on her face.

Hermione's eyes gleamed. "Stephan told me to meet him near the library at nine o'clock," she squealed, excited. And Hermione doesn't squeal.

"Aw, that's so cute! You guys are perfect for each other!"

"I know! He's so gentle and sweet!"

"Really, you girls don't need to talk about me all the time," Sirius joked, sitting down in an armchair next to them. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We weren't talking about you. We were talking about how Hermione and Steph are _finally_ going somewhere where they'll be alone!" Lily said, just as excited as Hermione.

"I'm telling you, there's something off about that bloke," Sirius said.

"Oh, you're just jealous, aren't you, Black?" Lily teased.

"No I'm not! I'm just being protective! I'm not jealous!" he protested as Hermione laughed.

"What? I'm not jealous! I'm not!"

"Okay, Sirius. You're not jealous. You should really be with Remus," Hermione said. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"So you can leave me alone. I'm going to get ready," Hermione fussed, embarrassed about her 'slip'. Hermione rushed out of her chair and raced up to the girl's dormitory. As Hermione got dressed, she looked out the window, where a great, full moon shone.

"Steph, why are we up here?" Hermione asked as he pulled her into the Owlery. He grinned at her, but it wasn't the gentle, cute grin that she was used to receiving. It was odd and disfigured, and it made him look creepy.

"I just wanted a place where nobody would interrupt us," he said, his strange grin growing wider. Hermione looked at him, worried.

"Steph, are you okay-" but Hermione was cut off, for at that moment, Stephan had grabbed her. He forced around to brace her back, so she couldn't move. His other hand, he used to secure the back of her face in place, to make sure she couldn't turn her head.

"Step-" Hermione started angrily, but was cut off again. Stephan had smashed his lips to hers. It wasn't like the time in the book store, but it was hard. It even hurt.

"Hmmppphhhh!" she exclaimed, eyes wide, but he kept her secured to that spot. Hermione could feel his tongue trying to force her mouth open, but Hermione refused to open her mouth, and kept her lips shut. Hermione tried to use her hands to push against his chest, away from him, but it didn't work. He kept a firm grip on her back. Steph used his own lips to force Hermione's open, and easily slid his tongue in. Hermione did a little scream, and used all of her force to attempt to push him away.

Hermione tried a simple wandless and wordless stinging hex, but it wouldn't come. Even with Hermione's often and frequent squeaks and screams, Stephan wouldn't let her go. Hermione could feel tears pouring down her face. Hermione thought that she would just wait it out, until he did one thing that really made her explode. He slipped his hand under her shirt and tried to un-hook her bra. Hermione let all of her fury and confusion out; she kneed him where a man should never be kneed- and she did it hard. As soon as Stephan fell to the ground, moaning,

Hermione turned and sprinted. She ran as far as her feet would carry her; out of the Owlery down the corridors, and into the outside corridors. Hermione pushed open the doors to the small school yard, a short cut to the common room. She finally let a breath out when she shut the doors. Hermione huffed and puffed for a moment, then she slid down the wall onto the cold, concrete ground. She put her head in her knees, and cried.

Between her sniffles, Hermione could here footsteps in the darkness. Hermione didn't lift her head; it was probably that creeper Slytherin Head Boy. Then Hermione heard a growl from in the distance. Hermione then remembered three things: 1, That she was not in a school yard, but in fact in the field with the Whomping Willow, 2, She had locked herself out, and 3, It was full moon. Hermione slowly lifted up her head, and saw a magnificent stag. He raised his large head, and shook, like indicating her to run. To it's right, was a large black dog. In stayed anchored in it's spot, dog eyes wide with fear. Then, Hermione saw what must have been Remus. He stepped out from behind the Whomping willow. His yellow eyes caught a hold of Hermione. Remus the werewolf stopped short, frozen. Then he pounced.

Hermione shot up and ran again. She twisted in and out of the outside corridors, her breath making smoke. She took a right, a left, another right, then kept on going straight. Hermione legs felt like they were slowly turning into jello, but Hermione kept on sprinting. That was, until she tripped on a chip in the concrete.

Hermione flew about seven feet forward until she landed on the ground. She heard a sickening crunch that said that something was broken. Hermione also felt blood oozing out of a cut in her head; her cut from the time Sirius had pushed her opened. Hermione struggled to get back up, but as soon as she tried to hoist herself up, she cried out in pain and fell back to the ground. It was her left wrist. Hermione could hear the scraping of claws behind her, and in desperation, Hermione tried to get her wand out of her pocket, and finally was able to squeeze it out when Remus was feet away from her face, already in the air.

Hermione didn't know what spell in particular she used, but it was a brilliant shade of pink. It blasted Remus away, and throwing him on the ground. Hermione winced as she saw him land there with a thud. Hermione wasn't sure whether to go over there and help Remus, or stay there, in case Remus got up and tried to attack her again. Hermione also wasn't very sure on whether she had done the right thing or not. Hermione heard the footfalls of pads and hooves, and as Hermione expected, she saw a stag and a dog sprinting towards them. What Hermione knew was James stayed in stag form, confused, but Sirius changed immediately and rushed out to Hermione.

"Hermione!" he cried. He ran over to her side and knelt down, and he put her head in his lap.

"Don't look at me, you idiot! I think I hurt Remus!" she screamed. Hermione didn't care that she had just given away that she knew Remus was a werewolf, but she didn't care. She pointed at the fallen werewolf, but it was no longer a werewolf. James the stag, normal Sirius, and hurt Hermione looked in shock as Remus the werewolf slowly changed, slowly into a human. The spell seemed to have not only ward off the werewolf, but banish it completely. James changed from his stag form to human, but staggered back as Remus groaned and tried to stand up.  
Remus grabbed hold of the wall to hoist himself up. He looked down at his hands, and his eyes popped. He flipped them over, making sure that he was human, and looked up to see if his friends were watching, excitement spreading over his face. Just as quickly as it came, the happiness drained out of his face as he saw Hermione's bleeding head in Sirius' lap, and Hermione cradling her broken wrist. He ran forward, as well as James.

"Hermione- I'm so sorry-" Remus rasped, but Hermione weakly held up a hand, indicating him to stop.

"Just- please- Someone take me up to, t-to the hospital wing. James, y-you should stay, stay here with Remus in case he transforms again."

Hermione stuttered, head spinning. All three of them were too shocked to ask how she knew this information, and how she didn't seem shocked how James and Sirius transformed. Sirius, nodded, white faced, and picked up Hermione in his arms. That's when it all went black.

"Hermione?" a voice said from the darkness.

Hermione didn't respond. She felt like her mouth was sealed shut, and her head felt like as if someone had forced a hatchet into it. Even if she wanted to respond, she would fail.

"She's not awake yet, Black," what must have been Madam Pomfrey told him. Hermione heard a groan.

"Can I just sit next to her, then?" he whined.

"Fine, fine. Just don't touch her head."

Hermione heard footsteps, and a door closing. As soon as the door closed, what must have been Sirius pulled a chair up and sat next to her.

Sirius didn't hesitate to hold Hermione's hand in his, just as Stephan had did.

Stephan. Hermione's insides told her that they wanted to be on the outside, it hurt so much. He seemed like such an innocent, sweet Ravenclaw boy. Then the next moment, he was trying to, well, you-know-what. Sirius began rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.  
Hermione let out a little scream-cry, but without opening her mouth. Sirius stopped.

"Hermione? It's okay," he murmured in her ear. Hermione shook her head slowly.

"Stephan, Stephan, Stephan-" she muttered, eyes closed. She felt Sirius' grip on her hand tighten, then he let go.

"I can get him for you, if you want-" he started, defeated.

"NO!" she screamed, and her eyes shot open. Sirius looked down at her, worry and confusion on his face. Hermione snatched for his hand, and squeezed it. Sirius looked shocked, but sat down again, not sure whether to be pleased or not.

"No," she muttered, before closing her eyes again and crying.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Sirius asked. Hermione shook her head, tears seeping into her mouth.

"You're going have to tell me, 'Mione," he said, worry in his voice.

"He wouldn't let me go, I asked him to stop, I screamed, and I fought, but he- he- he just kept on going, he wouldn't stop, and it hurt-"

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed. His face went bright red with fury, and his his narrowed to slits. He stood up, storming over to the door.

"No- no- Sirius, not that, but he almost did," she cried out. Sirius stopped, back still to her, but he reluctantly turned back.

"He just didn't stop kissing me. It sounds silly, but it was scary," Hermione whispered.

Sirius nodded, stiffly.

"And then I did you-know-what in the you-know-where, and he crumpled over like a rag doll. Then I ran. I thought I was in the courtyard, but I was actually in the field with the Whomping Willow. I saw you and James first, and then I saw Remus. I ran, and... Well, you know what happens after that," she ended in a whisper.

Sirius looked at her, appalled.

"How did you know-" he started, but stopped at the pained expression on her face.

"Not now, Sirius. Some other time."

Sirius looked like he was going to interrupt, but thought the better of it. Instead, he started to rant on about Stephan.

"I knew there was something bad about that guy, I just knew it. That's why I followed you, because he seemed weird. He always looked at you like you were a piece of ham, and he was a dog."

"No, _you're_ the dog," Hermione giggled, deciding that this was okay to say, since she already admitted that she knew about them already.

Sirius, shook his head, smiling slightly. "I _must_ know how you know all of this."

"You will, probably. Eventually."

"How long is eventually?" Sirius groaned, inpatient.

"Until I feel close enough to you that I won't feel bad about giving you a heart attack."

Sirius rolled his eyes, grinning wider.

* * *

"Hermione, you're sick. I don't see why you want me to bring you our homework everyday," Sirius grumbled as he tipped three textbooks, several rolls of parchment, and quills onto her bed.

"First off, I'm not sick. My left wrist is broken, and I write with my right. I'm fine. How else will I keep up?" Hermione fretted. Despite being set back in time, she still cared about her grades. If what Dumbledore said was true, and there was no going back, then she would have to work just as hard as she did in her time. Sirius began doodling on a spare piece of parchment. Hermione looked at it and scoffed. Sirius heard.

"Hey! That hurt my feelings," he said, pretending to pout.

"It's not even all that good."

"Oh yeah? Let's see you draw something better, right now, Herman!"

"What happened to 'Mione'?" Hermione protested as Sirius laughed.

"So," he said, after he stopped laughing.

"So, what?" she asked, gazing at her assignment.

"Let's talk."

"We are talking."

"Not that, dummy. I mean about your secret knowledge. This time, you can't use your sickness-"

"-Broken leg-"

"-Whatever, as an excuse. I mean, you're doing your bloody homework!"

Hermione swallowed. She nodded, curtly. "I'll answer three questions. But that's all."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! 14 reviews?! I only uploaded five chapters! *Gasp!* Just kidding, but really! I love you guys! That drawing thing was for Divergent-Slytherin-Victor. I hope that made you happy! If you feel like Sirius should ask a certain question, put it in a review and I'll probably include it. If for some AWESOME reason, there's more than three questions, I shall pick. I was having a really bad day and the reviews made me feel so much better! I was smiling like an idiot. !Thanks, guys! :P**


	6. Hospital Wing, Mostly

_Previous Chapter_

_"So," he said, after he stopped laughing._

_"So, what?" she asked, gazing at her assignment._

_"Let's talk."_

_"We are talking."_

_"Not that, dummy. I mean about your secret knowledge. This time, you can't use your sickness-"_

_"-Broken wrist-"_

_"-Whatever, as an excuse. I mean, you're doing your bloody homework!"_

_Hermione swallowed. She nodded, curtly. "I'll answer three questions. But that's all."_

* * *

__"Three questions?" Sirius complained. "Five questions."

"Three,"

"Five."

"Three."

"Six."

"How does that make it any better? Three."

"Four."

"Keep on arguing and it's two."

"Hey!"

"Three."

"Fine."

There was silence for a moment, until Sirius spoke up with question number one.

"Okay. First, how long have you known about Remus? About him helping us?" he asked slowly. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Sirius, I am going to answer with complete honesty. You just have to trust me when I say this," Hermione pleaded. Sirius nodded.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" he asked. Hermione ignored his question, for she was answering his first one.

"I've known about Remus ever since I was in the third year," Hermione said, enjoying the confusion on his face.

"Third year?" He asked uncertainly.

"Third year at Hogwarts," she said pleasantly.

"But you weren't here for our third year!" he said loudly. Hermione shushed him.

"_My_ third year. Not yours," she said calmly.

"But-?" Sirius started.

"If you're going to finish that thought, it counts as a question."

"No! No! Fine. Ummmm... Let me think," he said, unsure and scratching the back of his head.

Hermione nodded. She took a sip of water as Sirius thought, stroking a fake beard.

"Okay! Got it! How did you know our names?" Sirius asked.

"I knew you before I came to Hogwarts. I knew Remus as Professor Lupin, and I knew you as some crazy man whom we nick-named Snuffles," Hermione said with delight, snickering.

"That's a lie!" Sirius exclaimed as Hermione laughed.

"And I asked how. That doesn't answer the question," he said, with a tone of accusation in his voice.

"I met you in the shrieking shack, and I was terrified of you. I knew of James because... er... my friend knew about him. As for Peter, that idiot-"

"You didn't know Peter! You introduced yourself to him!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Did I? Well, I lied. I knew about everyone of you before I came here. Even Lily."

"What?" Sirius said, rubbing his eyes.

"And then, I knew about Remus because he taught me Defense Against the Dark Arts in my third year-"

"Don't lie!" Sirius interrupted, but Hermione continued.

"I knew about Peter because he's a dirty, lying, idiotic, weak, selfish, cowardly traitor," Hermione spat. Sirius looked aghast.

"Actually, the first time I heard about you guys at all was by your nicknames. Moony for the full moon. Padfoot for your dog-pad feet. Prongs for his antlers, I'm assuming. Wormtail for his worm-like rat tail," Hermione listed, counting off by her fingers.

"Good god, woman! Are you a death eater?" he asked frantically. Hermione gave a harsh laugh.

"No, Padfoot. But someone unexpected will become one. Someone you knew as a friend," she said harshly, wondering if Sirius would connect the dots. He didn't.

"Okay, last question-"

"That was a question! And I answered it!" Hermione said, throwing her hands in the air.

"But- That didn't count!" he opposed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine. One more question," she huffed.

"How did you come suddenly appear at Hogwarts, and where were you before hand, and what were you doing?" he asked.

"That's three questions."

"Is not!"

Hermione snorted. "Fine. But don't ask questions about my answers.

"I tried a spell that blasted me back. I was at the library. I was reading about time turners," Hermione answered shortly.

"A spell that blasted you back? Back into what? Which library? What are time turners?" Sirius responded immediately.

"Hey, I just told you no more questions!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ugh! This is so confusing!" Sirius yelled, and Hermione winced.

"Watch it, Siri, my head still hurts!" Hermione said angrily.

"Shut it, Herman."

"I've answered your stupid questions. Now, let me do my homework!" she snapped as she wrote her name on the top of a piece of parchment. Sirius looked over her shoulder.

"You know, I never knew how you spelled your name."

"You never did," Hermione muttered, remembering when Sirius tried to write her name on her Christmas present. Hermione wondered vaguely why he never acted weird around her, except for when he jumped when Hermione called him 'Sirius' in the shrieking shack. She decided to ponder about it tonight.

Sirius furrowed his brow as he watched her spell it.

"Her-mon-ninny? Her-my-oh-nee? I thought it was spelled H-E-R-M-Y-N-I," Sirius mused.

"How many times have people spelled your name, S-E-R-I-O-U-S?" Hermione retorted. Sirius snorted.

"Too many to count," he muttered as Hermione laughed.

Sirius decided to change the conversation. "What's your favorite candy?"

"Well, it's a muggle candy."

"You know muggle candy?"

"Yeah, I'm mu- I mean, my dad was a muggle-born," Hermione said, not sure whether it was okay to reveal that she was a muggle born to Sirius.

"Mine's chocolate frogs," he said. Hermione nodded.

"Mine's Red Vines."

"Red Vines?"

"Red Vines."

"That's a weird name. What is it?"

"Red licorice candy."

"You should try licorice wands."

"I did. They're nothing compared to Red Vines."

"That's a lie!"

"Muggles can make good things, too! Ever heard of the Beatles?"

"That doesn't count!"

Hermione almost laughed; she just remembered something.

"What about motorcycles?" she said in an amused tone.

Sirius blinked. "Fine. You win this round, Alden."

Hermione puffed out her chest in mock pride.

"I really should get some muggle movies for you to watch."

"Really? Like what?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, there's James Bond. And then there's Star Wars- Oops," Hermione said, remembering that Star Wars didn't come out in films until May 25th, 1977. Then Hermione realized that Sirius could hardly look it up on a computer or ask a muggle.

"Yeah. James Bond and Star Wars. They're both so, so amazing! We should have a movie night, and James and Remus could join, and then maybe Lily could, too- She's muggleborn, though, so she might have already seen them-"

"I think we should have it by ourselves," Sirius said.

"Why?" Hermione asked, cocking her head.

"Because... er, James and Remus are noisy. And if James Bond is awesome, James will probably get a bit full of himself and start quoting his lines and stuff. I know from experience. He's really loud."

Hermione snorted. "And you're a sleeping baby."

"Totally!" Sirius said, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling herself.

* * *

_Hermione sat up, dazed. She looked around, and she was tied to a large weight by her wrists. She appeared to be in a roomy broom closet; it could fit a king bed, but that's pretty much it. She seemed to be just lying on a concrete floor. She looked up, and the walls were chipped of paint. Hermione looked down, and she gasped. She was naked except for her undergarments. Hermione flushed red. She heard a non-existent door open. _

_"Hermione," a voice that sounded like Stephan growled. Hermione started to scream._

* * *

"Hermione, what's wrong?" a voice yelled, grabbing her wrist. To defend herself, Hermione kicked the intruder with her foot in the stomach. She heard a satisfying thud that indicated the suspect was on the ground.

"God dammit, Herman! What was that for?" a half angry, half impressed voice said. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. It was not Stephan, but Sirius. Hermione eyes slowly opened as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"Sorry," she whispered, as she sat up and put her head in her knees. Sirius seemed to realize that there was something wrong, and he put an arm around her shoulders. It wasn't the flirty, hunter one he always tried to attempt. It was comforting.

"What's wrong, 'Mione? Why were you screaming?" he asked quietly, using her 'proper' nick-name.

"Had a nightmare. Just a nightmare," she muttered.

"'Bout what?"

"Stephan," she said in a low whisper. "What happened to that monster, anyways?"

"We don't know. I was about to have some-" Sirius' jaw clenched,"-'words' with him in Herbology, but he wasn't there. But this one girl looked really happy at the fact that a kid from his own house went missing," Sirius furrowed his brow.

"Who was is?" Hermione asked, having an idea of who it was.

"I don't know," he admitted. "She had long brown hair. Green eyes. Lots of freckles," he added. Hermione was right: it was that girl who kept on looking at her and even gave her a warning.

"Can you go find her? Bring her to me," Hermione pleaded.

"Ah, come one, I'm all tired-" Sirius complained, until Hermione gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Hey- that's not fair! No. No. N- Fine!" Sirius threw his hands up in defeat, starting at her eyes. Hermione beamed.

"Thanks, Sirius," she chirped, and swooped down to kiss him on the cheek. Sirius looked aghast as he rubbed his cheek, then even flushed a little.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen, Siri! Just go and get her," she said, laughing.

"Fine, _Herman_," Sirius said, sticking his tongue as he walked out.

Ten minutes later, Sirius and a very confused girl walked in. Hermione grinned at her slightly as she stopped in her tracks. Then she collapsed on the ground and started to sob.

"What's wrong?" Hermione cried as Sirius helped to pick her up.

"It's all my fault!" she wailed. "I could have stopped him, I could have told Dumbledore, I could have-"

"No, no, it's _not_ your fault. Stephan didn't do this to me, a big furry thing did," Hermione tried to calm the sobbing girl.

"Get lost, Siri," Hermione said to Sirius.

"Why?"

"It's a girl thing."

"Fine. See you later, Herman," he waved as he walked out of the hospital wing.

"Sit here," Hermione said gently, indicating towards the chair Sirius often occupied. She did so, shaking.

"What's you name? I'm Hermione Alden," she introduced. The girl nodded.

"I'm Cassandra Heard. I used to be Stephan's girlfriend," she shuddered.

"What did he do to you? I'm sorry," Hermione said quickly, watching her eyes water. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine. He raped me," she whispered. Hermione hugged her.

"I got away," Hermione soothed her. "But only just. I wish you could have, too. Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?"

"Oh, I did. After I heard that you were in the hospital wing last night. He's gone now. But I didn't. Not for a year. I could have stopped it. He said he would kill me, and just do- do- _that_ again," she muttered, looking at her shaking hands.

"It's okay now, it's okay-"

"Hermione, he did the Cruciatas curse on me," she whimpered. Hermione gasped.

"But- but- the Ministry is supposed to check for that!" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"They are. But you know him, he's smart, I guess that's why he was in Ravenclaw. He must have put a spell over him that allowed him to do whatever he wanted without the Ministry catching him. He's off to Azkaban."

"It's weird- Like the last person you expected," Hermione murmured, thinking of Peter.

"You'd expect it to be a- excuse me for prejudice- a Slytherin," she nodded, agreeing with her. "Well, I guess you don't have a partner in Herbology anymore. Since it's my fault, I guess you can be in my group," she smiled shyly. Hermione grinned.

"I'd love to! Who's the other person?" she asked.

"Ugh. I was in the same situation as you were. I got put with this Slytherin guy- he's head boy, and he's such a prat," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Believe me, I know," Hermione said. "He's a creep, too. He's another girl-hunter."

"Gross! Aren't there any decent guys around here?" Cassandra moaned.

"Well, Remus is pretty nice. James would be if he wasn't obsessed with Lily. Sirius, I guess,-"

"Oh, last year he wasn't. Every since fourth year, really. He tried to get me in a broom closet with him."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, a little bit of rage building up inside. She didn't even know why.

"Oh, I got away," she said mindlessly, as Hermione breathed out. "But he's gone out with literally every girl who he thinks has a nice arse. After about a week, he ditches her. Every girl he comes across, always claims that Black said that 'she's the one', but they're crying in a loo a week later."

Hermione nodded, not sure what to think of Sirius. She always knew it, in the back of her head, but hearing them repeated really got to her.

"You don't know how weird it is to see him like this," she commented.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"He hasn't been out with a single girl this year."

"So? It's barely the end of September."

"Yeah, and at this time, he usually has been through more girls than he can count on his hand," Cassandra snorted.

Hermione laughed. "He must like someone, then."

Cassandra gave her a look that said, _Girl, you crazy!_ "He likes you, dummy!"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm just another doll to him.

"I don't think so. I'm not saying go out with him now," she said slowly. "Watch him suffer for a bit. Let him know how it feels."

"I had no idea an innocent little Ravenclaw girl like you could be so evil!" Hermione sniggered.

"He did the same to my best friend, Tilly Turner. She was crying for weeks. Her fault for falling for him in the first place, but still," Cassandra said, looking down at her watch. She gasped.

"Blimey, it's quarter to nine! And I've got a test tomorrow!" Cassandra screamed. Hermione put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione wailed.

"It was my fault- ugh- I can never keep track of time- See you!" she said, sprinting out of the hospital wing.

"Good luck!" Hermione called after her. If there was one thing Hermione liked in a person, it would be the fact that they cared about their marks just as Hermione did.

"Took her long enough," Hermione heard a voice mutter behind her. Hermione jumped half a foot in the air before she turned, to see Sirius laughing.

"Don't do that!" Hermione said angrily. "I thought you went out ages ago!"

"I did," Sirius grinned mischievously. "I sneaked in as a dog."

"And I didn't see a giant, long clawed dog come my way?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I can be quiet and unnoticeable. I know, hard to believe. With looks like mine, it's almost impossible to get around," Sirius waved an airy hand as Hermione snorted.

"You know, Harry's always told me that you had long hair. How is it so shiny?" Hermione asked as she leaned over and tugged gently on his long black hair.

"Oi! Not the hair, Herman!" Sirius exclaimed as he slapped her hand away. "Is this 'Harry' the one in that picture?"

"Yep," Hermione said cheerfully.

"He knew me?"

"We all did. All of Hogwarts, in fact."

"What?"

Hermione laughed. "I'll tell you one day. Today is not that day."

Sirius groaned. "Wheeeennnnnnn?"

"Not nooooowwwwwwwwwwww!" Hermione said in a low voice, imitating him.

"I couldn't help notice that you two were talking about me," Sirius said, changing the subject. Hermione flushed slightly.

"Did you really try to get Cassandra in a broom closet?" Hermione accused.

"Well..." Sirius said nervously, scratching the back of his head (A habit Hermione secretly loved!).

"Yes?" Hermione asked lazily.

"Well- yeah-"

"And about you've been with nearly every girl?"

"No! Only half! The other half either hates me or is too ugly."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are _so_ like Ron, he didn't care how horrible she was, as long as she was pretty," Hermione sneered.

"I thought you said Ron was your friend," Sirius asked.

"He was. He was also my boyfriend."

"Was? Was it you, er, _moving_ that split you guys up?" Sirius asked, now knowing that she was not from Beauxbatons.

"No," Hermione said softly, and looking at her hands. "He found someone at work."

"He went to work? He was older than you?"

"No. I came back because we missed our seventh year," Hermione said. "They got jobs at the ministry, but I wanted to complete my education to receive my N.E.W.T.S.," Hermione said.

"Why'd you miss your seventh year?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing you should know. Yet," Hermione said. Sirius groaned again.

"I don't like waiting," he moaned.

"I know. I like to torture you," Hermione teased. Hermione turned her head as she heard voices coming from Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Now, now, Remus. The after-effects of your werewolf-" she started, but was cut off by Sirius low muttering.

"Remus has this weird thing after he transforms back into a human. It's like this peculiar hunger thing, but not for human flesh. It's hard to explain. His eyes flash yellow, and he sometimes goes completely werewolf, but like a girl-hunter," Sirius said awkwardly. Hermione looked at him, confused. The paper she did in her third year had nothing to do with this.

"It's like he's really turned on all the time. It's really creepy, because we had to lock him in our dormitory once because a bunch of fourth years in tank tops were downstairs in the common room."

Hermione nodded. "That is creepy."

"And only he has it! I sorta feel bad for him, but I'm sort of jealous. He's snogged plenty of girls in the corridors randomly when he has this, and he has an excuse. If I did that, I'd get slapped."

Hermione giggled a bit as he rubbed his left cheek, where Hermione first slapped him.

"Black! Get out! I've got two patients, now!" she scolded.

"And both of them are my friends!" Sirius protested.

"Out!" she demanded. Sirius got up, grumbling under his breath.

Madam Pomfrey helped Remus into a bed far from Hermione's.

"I'm sorry, Remus, but after that third year girl, we just can't really let you out," Madam Pomfrey said soothingly as Remus looked up at her, eyes flashing between golden-hazel and yellow slits.

Madam Pomfrey bustled away, Remus' yellow eyes following her.

Remus' eyes settled one her, and they immediately changed back to normal. "Hey, Hermione! How's your wrist?"

"It's doing great. It's my head that's keeping me in here. I get out tomorrow, thought. What was that about a third year?"

"What?" Remus said quickly. "Oh, that. Well, I have this weird thing-"

"I know. Sirius told me. Don't tell me you snogged an innocent thirteen year old?"

Remus looked embarrased. "Look, I can't control it-"

"I know, I know," Hermione said, smiling. "Joking. How long does it last for?"

"About three days. Today's day one."

"I see," Hermione mumbled as she turned over to sleep.

"Night, Moony," Hermione muttered.

"Night, Herman," Remus snickered. Hermione groaned.

"Sirius told you?"

"Yep."

"Shut it. I'm tired."

"Shutting up."


	7. Hermione Feels Very, Very Violated

_Previous Chapter_

_"Night, Moony," Hermione muttered._

_"Night, Herman," Remus snickered. Hermione groaned._

_"Sirius told you?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Shut it. I'm tired."_

_"Shutting up."_

* * *

Hermione brushed a lock of her hair away from her face as she looked down at her Potions essay she had to complete. She had started over an hour ago, and she was almost finished; it was on Polyjuice potion. Hermione grinned slightly at the memories of her second year.

"Hey, Herman," Sirius said, coming up behind her in surprise. Hermione, shocked, jumped. Unfortunately, she was holding her ink jar at the moment, and it splattered onto her old Weasley sweater.

"Sirius, you arse!" she screamed as Sirius threw his head back and laughed. Hermione, wearing a lilac long-sleeved shirt underneath, quickly took her sweater off. Hermione groaned as she saw the large black spot on one of her favorite shirts. Sirius was still laughing as Hermione scowled.

"You're such a pain in the ass," she muttered as he was snickering.

"I know. That's my life's purpose," he grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm going upstairs to change," she mumbled.

"It's fine, you can take your shirt off here," Sirius yelled after her as she raced up the stairs.

"Stuff a sock in it, you perv!" Hermione shouted, flushing.

About five minutes later, Hermione wore the only thing that wasn't dirty- a v-neck bright pink shirt that Madam Rosmerta had bought her. Hermione thanked her for the clothes, but must of the clothing was a bit too much for Hermione. Hermione flushed as she looked at herself in the mirror: The v-neck was so low that it was embarrassing.

"Like the change, Alden," Sirius said, staring at her as she came down. Hermione huffed and returned to her table were she was quietly doing her project.

"Go away, Sirius," Hermione said tiredly.

"No."

"Sirius, you're invading my personal space," Hermione said uncomfortably as Sirius inched closer to her.

"I know," he said brightly.

Hermione lifted both of her legs off of the floor (She was sitting in her chair) and kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could. Sirius landed on his butt as Hermione giggled.

"You love to injure, don't you?" Sirius mumbled as he got up, wincing as he touched his stomach.

"I like to think of it as a past-time, yes," Hermione said in an amused tone as she scooted her chair back to the table. Sirius was thinking of a retort when James walked in.

"Remus is still a horny bastard, then, I take it?" he said, settling down on the couch.

"Yep," Hermione said, scribbling on her parchment. "What's all of this about a third-year?"

James sniggered. "Remus nearly got to second base with a thirteen-year-old. Luckily, the girl knew some pretty good hexes. Remus had a bump the size of an egg on his head for a month."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but not looking up from her parchment. "Second base? Wow, that poor girl."

"Not really. She's a fourth year now, and she's run through nearly half as many boyfriends as Sirius had girlfriends. That's saying something."

"Hey!" Sirius protested. James' eyebrows soared.

"You usually are proud."

"Not!"

"Yeah, you are-"

"I give up!" Hermione exclaimed, slamming her Potions book down on the table with such force that it made Sirius jump. "I can't get _any _work done with you idiot's bickering! I'm going upstairs!" Hermione gathered her stuff, and stormed upstairs.

...oOo...

"What's with the change?" James asked as Hermione stomped up the stairs.

"There _is_ no change," Sirius snapped. James rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, Sirius, why haven't you gone out with anyone this year?"

"Because- because-"

"'Cause you like Hermione?"

"No! Because I've already gone out with every other girl."

"I can think of ten."

"Really? Prove it."

"Amy Dawn, Tilly Rae Turner, Cassandra Heard, Raven Monroe, Sara Bells, Kate Thomas-"

"Okay, I get it!"

"Do you like Hermione?"

"No."

"Yeah, you do."

"As a friend."

"Uh-huh." James traced a heart in the air with two index fingers, and mouthed the word, "Love."

"Nuh-uh," Sirius mumbled, looking down.

"Ha!" James exclaimed, poking a finger into his chest. "You love Hermione!"

"Shut up, you prat-"

"Sirius loves Hermione! Sirius luuurrrrvees Hermione!"

"Shut it, she'll hear-"

"Siri and Herman sitting in a tree, KAY-EYE-ESS-ESS-EYE-EN-GEE!"

"Prongs, stop shouting-"

"FIRST COMES LOVE-"

"Stop it!"

"THEN COMES MARRIAGE-"

"Shut _up,_ Prongs!"

"THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!"

"Shut it, down there!" a voice yelled from upstairs. James grinned at Sirius wildly, who was actually red.

"Aw! You're all red!"

"Am not!"

"Red from all the _love_."

"Shut up."

"It's obvious when you're in love when you're only comeback is, 'Shut up.'"

"Shut up!"

"You just proved my point!"

"Did not."

"You were worried about her hearing. Worried that she might not feel the same way?"

"Why would she?" Sirius yelled, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"Handsome young lads like ourselves, bound to attract the woman-"

"Why do you always bring yourself into this?"

"-And we're smart, too! That's what she is!" James said, ignoring him.

"What?"

"Smart and pretty, of course."

"She's always going on about how annoying I am!"

"And that's evidence that she likes you, almost."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Usually, them telling you that you're annoying is just a cover-up for all of the love held up inside."

Sirius was silent.

"Padfoot, I haven't seen you like this since- er, ever. It's a new experience!"

"What's a new experience?"

"To see my best mate in love!" James said proudly, clapping him hard on the back. "And when Evans agrees to go out with me, which she will, we can get married at the same church and dress our kids up in matching costumes for Halloween!"

"Whoa, Prongs. You're beginning to sound like a girl here."

"Not! I'm just happy."

"You're always happy. Especially when you have firewhiskey."

"Speaking of which, I'm throwing a party for this new-found love!"

"No!"

"Nobody has to know what the party's for, Pads. We're just going to have one. I call getting the firewhiskey."

"Er- I'll get the usual," Sirius said, finally getting his act together. "When shall we throw it?"

"Let's see... What about tomorrow?"

"Sure. A galleon says that I can beat you to Honeyduke's cellar."

"You're on, dog breath."

"Don't get your antlers in a twist."

...oOo...

"Come on, Remus! We've got the firewhiskey and everything!" James tried to sneak Remus away from the hospital wing the next night. Sirius was getting the party started, and Peter was trying to get everyone out of their dormitories.

"No! Not after what I did to that girl!" Remus protested.

"There are chocolate frogs."

Remus' eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really. And Hermione's about to eat all of them. Come on."

James tried to ignore how Remus' eyes flashed yellow at the mention of a girl, but his mind quickly settled on chocolate. He was about to get up until he sat down again on the bed.

"No," Remus said shortly. James sighed. He had hoped he didn't have to do this. James took out his wand and put a blindfold on Remus.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, trying to get it off.

"C'mon, there's even some muggle candy that Hermione managed to get somehow, it's called- Red Wine-?"

"Red Vines!"

"What?"

"Red Vines!" Remus repeated. "My dad used to bring them home from work! Let's go!" Remus jumped off of the bed, and walked blind-folded into another bed. James chuckled.

"Yeah. That's not going to work. Just follow my voice. We figured that you only will go girl-hunting if you can see them. If we have you blind-folded, then we can still put a firewhiskey bong in your mouth, and no girls will distract you."

Remus groaned, but he followed, sneaking past Madam Pomfrey's office.

James started to hum the theme song of a wizarding spy movie they saw earlier in the year, _Wizard Impossible._

"Shut it, will you? That song isn't even all that good," Remus muttered. James scoffed.

"That's a bit rich of you, Moony. You can't sing. Everyone knows that."

"Shut up," he muttered, nearly walking into a wall.

They had arrived at the Gryffindor common room, and they could already hear the voices from inside.

"Quidditch," James said to the Fat Lady.

"Don't get too drunk, dear," she said as she opened op.

When they got in, the party was in full swing. There were people crowd surfing (Some against their will) and others chugging down butterbeer. Streamers were everywhere, and the floor was littered with trash. James smiled; everything was going as planned. James didn't even notice Remus running off, blindly, trying to yank his blind-fold off, and running into both animate and inanimate objects.

...oOo...

Hermione sat in the back of the stupid party, sitting in a armchair she had pulled over and reading a book. Lily had insisted on her wearing something more, 'pop', even though they weren't close friends. Well, not as close as Hermione and Cassandra. So Hermione wore a dark green tank top and white jeans. The tank top made her feel violated. Hermione put her foot down when another girl from her dormitory, Tilly Rae Turner, insisted her to use makeup. Hermione reluctantly put on some lip gloss, a bit of mascara, and eye-liner. After Hermione wiped off what looked too 'much', she went downstairs. After about five minutes, Hermione just gave up on talking to people (Girls were too busy looking at guys, and every guy she talked to wouldn't look her in the eye for two reasons). She just dragged an unused armchair and got out her book.

Hermione took a large pack of Red Vines from the snack table, but that was all. So she sat there, eating her Red Vines, and reading her book on destiny. She looked up when someone literally sprinted into her chair. Hermione looked up, agitated, but then saw who it was.

"Remus!" she said. "Why have you got a blind-fold on?"

"Take it off," he said. Hermione did so with a wave of her wand. He immediately looked down and saw the Red Vines. He took a handful.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed. Remus chuckled as he chewed on them. Then his brown-golden-whatever eyes landed on her. He stopped chewing, and swallowed.

Hermione jumped as she saw his eyes turn yellow, like a werewolf's. She just remembered that today was only day three: the last day of his weird disease thing. Hermione looked around for a sweater, trying to cover herself up, but there was none, so she just crossed her arms.

"Bye," she squeaked, and she tried to run up the girl's dormitories, but a cold, firm hand grabbed hold of her shoulder and held her back. Hermione kicked whatever what was behind her, but even the loud _thud_ on Remus' shin did nothing. He was too strong from his werewolf problems. The cold hand spun her around, and Remus smashed his face to hers.

_God Dammit! Not this again,_ she thought as he pushed her against a wall. Hermione felt very, very violated. It was almost like it was with Stephan, except Remus was far stronger. Hermione couldn't even move her shoulders as she whimpered. And just as Stephan had done, he tried to use his tongue. Hermione told herself that if he managed to get past her sealed lips, she would bite on it. He snaked his arm around her waist, and pulled her so that their bodies were pressing against each other so quickly that Hermione accidentally opened her lips in surprise. Hermione did an inward groan as he slipped his tongue in, and pressed it against hers. Hermione hoped that someone would just notice, something to distract Remus for a moment so that Hermione could escape.

Okay. Remus was very good-looking, and muscular, but Hermione felt very, very awkward. This was her future professor! She scanned the room with wide eyes, trying to catch someone's eye so that they would stop this madness. But seeing as many other people were also pressed against each other, everyone thought that things were going wonderfully for the two of them. Hermione attempted to knee Remus, but that didn't work, he was too strong. Every time Hermione thought she was close to slipping away, Remus would snarl and pull her closer. Remus was running his hand through his hair, and deepening the kiss by forcing her into the wall again. Hermione whimpered again, only to receive a growl. She managed to bring her arms forward to push against his chest, but he didn't budge. Hermione started kicking, punching, and inward screaming: she could barely breath. The screaming seemed to attract people, because the place got a bit quieter.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hermione heard Sirius yell, and the sound of a glass dropping and shattering on the floor. Hermione tried to kick harder, and push against Remus' chest, and she screamed even more. This time, her actions and yelling were perfectly clear; people stepped forward to try and stop him. Many people didn't look surprised; this wasn't the first time Remus had strangely assaulted a young girl.

Remus seemed to gain his senses at Sirius' yell, though, because he finally released Hermione and pulled away. Hermione collapsed on the ground, regaining her breath. Someone to her right tried to pull her up, but Hermione quickly pulled herself up and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.


	8. You Have an Hour

**_Author's Note:_**** Please pretend that Head people can give detentions, even if they can't. Thank you.**

_Previous Chapter_

_"WHAT THE HELL!" Hermione heard Sirius yell, and the sound of a glass dropping and shattering on the floor. Hermione tried to kick harder, and push against Remus' chest, and she screamed even more. This time, her actions and yelling were perfectly clear; people stepped forward to try and stop him. Many people didn't look surprised; this wasn't the first time Remus had strangely assaulted a young girl._

_Remus seemed to gain his senses at Sirius' yell, though, because he finally released Hermione and pulled away. Hermione collapsed on the ground, regaining her breath. Someone to her right tried to pull her up, but Hermione quickly pulled herself up and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories._

* * *

"Hey! Padfoot! We need some more pumpkin pasties," James called over from somewhere in the room. Sirius couldn't hear, though. The only thing he heard was, "Hey Padfoot Pasties!" Sirius figured that that couldn't possibly be what James wanted, so he pushed through a group of sixth years who were wearing way, way too low shirts and super-short skirts. They giggled at him as he walked by.

"What was that, Prongs?" Sirius yelled. James was right next to him, but the party was so loud that it was impossible to hear anyone without screaming.

"Pumpkin Pasties! We're out of them!" James yelled back. Sirius nodded.

"Where's Moony?"

"I thought he was with you?"

"Well, he's not. We still need to give him the ol' firewhiskey bong."

"I don't think he's up to that. I blind-folded him."

"Why?"

"So that he wouldn't go snog another girl. As long as he can't see them, it's fine."

"Oh. Where's Hermione?"

"I dunno." James went back to trying to persuade a small fourth year to ask Lily out for him, who was in her dormitory. In reality, James just wanted to see him fall down the slide.

"Don't forget the pasties!" James called after Sirius, who went to go find Hermione. Sirius went over to the large drink and snack table, and grabbed a mug of butterbeer. He knew that Hermione wouldn't drink any alcohol. He stood on his tip-toes, looking over the heads of many people, trying to spot Hermione's head from the crowd. Sirius frowned a bit when he didn't see her. He settled back down, trying to seek Hermione out. Sirius started to walk forward, but he nearly slipped on something, and he grabbed hold of a table to stop himself from falling. Cursing, he looked down to see what he had stepped on.

It was a bright red blind-fold.

Sirius gulped. He picked up the blind-fold and ran it over to James, butterbeer still in hand. As soon as he saw James laughing at the fallen fourth year, who actually asked to go up the girl's stairs again to ride the slide, he shoved the blind-fold under James' nose. James went cross-eyed, then he yanked the cloth from Sirius' hand. He looked down at it with confusion for a moment, until his face went pale and he swallowed. He looked up at Sirius.

"Moony," they said at the same time, and spun around. They pushed through the crowd with their arms, looking side to side so quickly that Sirius' head began to spin. Then he saw him.

Remus had wrapped his arms around a girl so tightly that it looked like she couldn't breath. Sirius could tell by the bumps in her cheeks that Remus was using his tongue. Sirius felt sympathy for the girl, and stepped forward to help her, who was now screaming. A very familiar scream. Sirius choked on nothing when he saw the large brown eyes, and golden-brown hair. Hermione.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sirius screamed, dropping the tankard of butterbeer. Remus turned around instantly, yellow eyes present. Sirius watched in horror as he saw Hermione collapse like a doll on the ground, gasping for breath. She looked like she was close to tears. She remained there for a moment, not moving. A boy next to her stepped towards her, trying to help, but she shot straight up and ran into the girl's dormitories. Sirius thought he heard a sob before the distant sound of a door slamming shut. The whole place was now completely quiet as everyone watched Sirius slowly turn red.

"Yeah- So- party's over?" a sixth year said awkwardly. Many people nodded, nervous, and ran upstairs just as quickly as Hermione. That is, everyone but Sirius, James, and Remus. Remus' yellow eyes looked around, wondering where his captive went. Sirius felt anger and something else boil inside of him: Jealousy. Sirius took an angry step towards Remus, and James shouted, "No!"

Remus shook his head, yellow eyes turning to his usual brownish. Sirius barely saw this, for he had taken an angry swipe at his face. Remus ducked, looking rather confused. James had to rush forward to keep Sirius from hitting him.

"Prongs- stop- let- me- GO!" he yelled, trying to pull away from his clutches. Remus backed away, now looking uncomfortable.

"Er. What happened, exactly?" Remus asked. "I don't remember much."

"I guess you wouldn't, you were too busy with your tongue down her throat!" Sirius hissed.

"Padfoot, you know Moony can't control it-" James said, trying to restrain him. A look of horror spread of Remus' face.

"I didn't- not again- Padfoot- who was it?" he said, color draining out of his face.

Nobody responded, but judging by the way that Sirius was trying to kill him, Remus seemed to understand.

"Not- Hermione?" he said, obviously hoping that he was wrong. James gave a stiff nod as Sirius tried to launch himself at Remus with the mention of Hermione's name.

"Sirius- I'm so sorry! I didn't know-"

"How could you have not known?" Sirius spat. "You were looking at her!"

"But I can't control it, it would be the same with anyone else, I'm so sorry-!"

"She was screaming, Moony! She was screaming, kicking, and punching! It was pretty damn obvious that she wasn't enjoying it!" Sirius snapped harshly. James had given up on trying to restrain Sirius with his hands, and just took out his wand to cast a shield charm between the two of them. As soon as James released Sirius, he sprung forward, only to be launched back.

"Moony, she doesn't even like me!" Remus cried.

"Well, it was pretty obvious that you liked her! You were choking her with your tongue!"

"I didn't like that third year, why would I like anyone else?"

"Because- because-"

"Bingo, Padfoot," James said.

"Besides, she likes you," Remus said softly. Sirius stopped, and actually looked at him. His face was blank.

"How do you know?" he said with a tone of harshness. Remus grinned a bit.

"Hermione talks in her sleep."

"What did she say?" Sirius asked, eagerly, all anger momentarily forgotten.

"Well, a lot, really. First, she went on about the two guys she mentioned when she first got here- Ron and Harry, I think. Things like, 'I wish I could go back,' and 'I miss you,' but then she was in a fight with herself, I guess. Then she said the same thing for five minutes: 'But I can't leave Sirius. I like Sirius.'"

"Aw," James said, teasing.

"Really?" Sirius asked, eyes shining like a small boy's.

"Really," Remus promised. Sirius smiled.

"Sorry I tried to kill you," Sirius said sheepishly.

"Sorry I put my tongue in your future girlfriend's mouth."

"Hey! It's weird enough saying it, I don't need it repeated!" Sirius said as they laughed. They were interrupted when the portrait squeaked open.

"Good evening," Professor Dumbledore said. The three boys looked a bit confused, but then responded, "Good evening, Professor."

"Have you seen Miss Alden? I have some good news for her," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Remus flushed a bit.

"Yeah- she's in her dormitory-" Remus said awkwardly.

"I do hope she's pulled herself together, now," Dumbledore said, smiling at him. "You may want to head down to the hospital wing, Remus, I am going to bring Hermione down, and I would prefer if there weren't any distractions."

Remus went as red as an apple as James and Sirius sniggered. Remus, still bright red, nodded.

"I will, sir," he mumbled, as he hurried out of the common room. Dumbledore flicked his wand once, and at first, there was nothing. Then, Hermione sprinted down the stairs, with eyes as wide as tea saucers.

"Really, Professor? You've gotten one?" she asked with excitement. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying, but her face filled happiness.

"Really," Dumbledore said with amusement. "Follow me."

Hermione did, smile on her face. Sirius knew she was purposely not looking at either James or Sirius. As soon as the portrait shut, James got out his invisibility cloak, and Sirius got out the Marauder's Map.

"Let's follow her," James said.

"Duh," Sirius retorted, rolling his eyes.

...oOo...

"Here it is, Miss Granger." Dumbledore handed Hermione a silver time-turner. It looked just like the time-turner she used in her third year, but of course silver.

"I thought you said it took half a year to make, Professor?" she asked, marveling over the silver time-turner.

"It does. They had an old one lying around, one that's been used two times already."

"So... this is the last time I can use it, or can I use this three times, because I'm a different person?"

"Nobody has dared to try it, in fear of an accident. It is unknown."

Hermione nodded. "How do I set it?"

"It is a bit different then the usual. You just set the date, time, and year, and location."

Hermione laced the chain around her neck. She set the little knobs to show, "December 25th, Seven o'clock, 1998, the Burrow."

"I want to go to where I know everyone will be there," Hermione confirmed with Dumbledore. He nodded.

"Very wise."

"I... I'm not going to visit my parents, not yet. They won't understand."

Dumbledore nodded, showing her understood. "Just push that button right there, Miss Granger, and you shall be off."

Hermione touched the small gold button. She could feel herself fade away.

"You have one hour," was the last thing Hermione heard before she disappeared.

Hermione landed on a cold, hard wood floor. She could hear many gasps and yells, nobody seemed to know that it was Hermione.

Hermione quickly stood up, and she gasped. It was just like last year: the warm Burrow, and piles of food on the table. Then Hermione saw the people. There was Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, Fleur and Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Percy, and George. George had Teddy in his lap, and he seemed to be just waving a baby toy in front of him. They all looked at her with shock. Hermione saw that her seat was empty.

"What's going on-" Hermione heard Harry say as he walked into the room, carrying a bottle of firewhiskey, Ron at his side. Harry glanced up, saw Hermione, and dropped the bottle.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Ron!" She sprinted forward and hugged them so tightly that Harry's glasses went flying, and Ron grunted a bit.

"Hermione- Hermione!" Harry said. Then that's when everyone came to their senses. There was a great scraping of chairs as everyone got up to hug Hermione in turn. Mrs. Weasley was crying.

"Hermione! I can't believe it- McGonagall said you couldn't come back!" Ron said hoarsely as everyone told her to sit down, to start eating, to make herself at home. Hermione sat in her chair, but didn't eat.

"I can," Hermione whispered. "Just not permanently I've come to just tell you- she's right, Ron. I can never come back forever. I'm stuck. I can come and visit, but Professor Dumbledore said that I'll never be with you guys completely."

There was silence. George looked very sad; he had started to joke about how worried they had been.

"I've only got an hour, then I'm going back," Hermione said. "I'll come back for longer, but that will be a few years."

"But- but-" Ron started, but Harry stopped him. He beamed at Hermione.

"Glad you're back, Hermione. But McGonagall said that you've, ah, 'Friendly with the Marauders and Lily'? My mum and dad?" Harry asked eagerly. Hermione grinned.

"Yeah. It's really weird, and Sirius is started to suspect-"

Harry choked. "Sirius?"

"Yeah, dummy! It was so strange seeing them. When I went back in time, I accidentally called your father 'Harry' when I woke up." There was laughter at this.

"It's true. He looks just like you, and Lily has your exact eyes. Lily also hates James' guts. That was pretty accurate, too," Hermione smiled.

"Are you dating anyone?" Ginny squealed. Ron shifted uncomfortably as Hermione went red.

"So that's a yes, then? Who is it?" she asked eagerly.

"Ginny, dear, don't crowd her! She only just got back!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Well... not exactly dating, but-" Hermione started, then cut off.

"Well, I think I'm full for now," Charlie said loudly. There was murmuring of agreement as all of the adults left the small kitchen; George winked at Hermione as he walked out. When everyone cleared out, there was only Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione left.

"Yeeessss?" Ginny asked, beaming at her.

"Well- Oh, my god- This is so weird!" Hermione said, blushing red again. "Because- well- Harry- Ugh, fine! Me and Sirius sort of have this, _thing,_ I guess!"

Harry looked at her, mouth open.

"That is..." Ginny started.

"Really, really awkward," Harry finished.

"You don't know half of it," Hermione muttered.

"Enough about the people you've snogged-"

"I didn't snog Sirius!" Hermione interrupted.

"But someone else," Ginny said in a sing song voice.

"I appeared in the middle of dinner, and I see all of these people around me. I accidentally called Sirius and James by their names, even when they didn't tell me, and Sirius accused me of being a death eater," Hermione said loudly to shut all of the guy stuff out. "Then, I also accidentally went out on full moon, and Remus-"

"He didn't bite you, did he?" Harry asked, face going white.

"No, no. I ran, but I broke my wrist. I was fine, though. They all suspect of me, of course- I know everything about them! Oh, and I saw Wormtail."

"What did you do?" Harry asked, accidentally in a harsh tone.

"It took me all of my control not to rip his head off. I don't think he's evil yet, and I don't think it will be wise to try and change the fact that your parent die, Harry," Hermione said, reading his mind. "I can't mess with time. I don't know where I am, but I'm somewhere, I'm sure. I might be dead, the thirty-year-old version of me," Hermione thought, "If I'm not going back, then that means a thirty-year-old version of me is running around somewhere."

"This gives me a headache," Harry muttered.

"I bet it's Professor Lupin," Ginny announced.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You snogged Professor Lupin? That's so _weird,_" Ginny said.

"I-I-" Hermione stuttered.

"You did?" Harry said, looking aghast.

"Unwillingly!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny put a hand over her mouth.

"Harry, I found this in my pocket after I was there," Hermione said loudly again, turning red. She pulled out a picture of them laughing in the common room.

"Look what Sirius wrote on it," Hermione muttered. Harry looked at it.

"So, he definitely knows there's something wrong with you, then?" Harry joked.

"I thought, judging by everyone says he's so clever, he would have it figured out. I even mentioned time-turners, and it didn't click."

As everyone laughed, they just kept on talking, and talking about how everyone has been doing, and things like that. Hermione forgot that she didn't belong here, she was a time-traveler. She forgot that she only had an hour to talk to her very best friends, even if Ron didn't talk much.

"Er- Hermione!" Ginny squeaked, pointing to her hand. Hermione looked down, and gasp. Her hand was fading. She looked at her left wrist to check the time, but her arms were quickly disappearing.

"No," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, we'll miss you-" they all started, but Hermione felt the strange feeling of fading away into nothing come back.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said to Hermione, who was laying face down on the floor.

"Hmph," Hermione grunted.

"You may want to get up," he said quietly. Hermione did so, reluctantly, and brushed the hair out of her face as she settled herself down in a chair.

"How did it go?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Hermione remained silent, afraid that she would start to cry as soon as she uttered a single word. Dumbledore seemed to understand.

"You may leave, if you wish," he said kindly. Hermione nodded, getting up quickly, and stepping out of the circular office.

Hermione was hurrying down the corridors, tears pouring down her face like a fountain. Hermione was quite glad that her makeup washed off when she was crying earlier (She wasn't even sure why, that time), because she just found out how messy makeup and tears get.

"Hey!" A voice yelled out. Hermione turned, and it was that creepy Slytherin head boy.

"What are you crying for? You're out of bed after hours again," he sneered.

"I just came from Professor Dumbledore's office. Leave me alone," Hermione snapped.

"I don't think so, Alden," he said. Hermione was a bit relieved that he wasn't smiling like a pedophile; it was the sneer that meant she was getting in trouble. "I think that's- what- three detentions?"

"Why three?" Hermione protested.

"You were out last time, you hexed me, and you're out late again," he smirked. "What would your mummy and daddy say, you big crybaby?" he teased.

"They're muggles!" Hermione screeched. "And dead!" she added, not for sympathy, but because this would probably end a lot of awkward questions.

"Figures, you little mudblood," he sneered. Hermione's face went red as she walked over, and slapped him to the ground. Her eyes strayed to his hand, which held a piece of parchment. Hermione snatched it out of his hand, knowing that it was the map.

"That's mine," she said harshly. The boy didn't respond; he was still on the ground, and rubbing his left cheek, where there was a bright red hand mark. Hermione hoped that it would remain there for a long time. Hermione cast yet another spell on him, making him fall in a deep sleep. She shoved him in a broom closet by kicking him there, and then she got the map out.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Hermione muttered. She figured she better return the map to James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Her eyes glazed the map for a moment. Her brow furrowed in confusion; she had checked the map three times, and she didn't spot their names. Hermione realized that she didn't check the corridor she was in. Hermione expertly flipped through the map, having once used rummaged though is when Harry left it around. She ran her finger along her name, trying to see where the boys were. Hermione almost laughed; two pairs of feet were slowly creeping behind her. Hermione rolled her eyes; they probably didn't see the map in her hands. Hermione whipped around, wand raised high. Hermione laughed as she heard yelping, and the fumbling of feet as what must have been James and Sirius fell over each other.

Hermione was usually a forgiving person, someone who didn't do anything crazy. But after slapping the Slytherin head boy, she felt excitement rush through her veins, despite the fact she was just crying.

"Come and catch me!" Hermione snickered, sticking her tongue at nothing. She turned and started to run, map in hand.

"Hey!" she heard Sirius yelp.

Hermione twisted up and down corridors, rushing up stairs, skipping down stairs, and and just sprinted everywhere. Hermione rushed into an empty classroom, almost out of breath. She sat on a desk, and pulled the map out. She hadn't wiped it out yet. But before she could even look down at it-

"BOO!" a voice yelled behind her. Hermione screamed as loud as she possibly could, and fell off the desk. There was a great laughter as Hermione cursed, and sat up. She turned to see James and Sirius doubled over in laughter, and the map now in their clutches.

"How did you catch up to me?" Hermione asked.

"We knew you were coming here," Sirius said sarcastically. "We were right behind you!"

"I didn't hear you!" Hermione protested.

"You were too busy laughing."

"Fine."

Sirius offered her a hand. Hermione took it, and he pulled her to feet. James and Sirius just stood there, grinning at her like a pair of idiots.

"What?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. You're shirt's falling down," Sirius said. Hermione glanced down, and a strap of her tank top (which she still despised) had broke, and it her shirt was sagging. Hermione blushed and tugged it up. She mended the thin strap of it with her wand, then the other one snapped.

"What the-?" Hermione exclaimed, and then the one she just mended broke again. She held the thin cloth over her chest with both hands, and looked furiously up. James and Sirius were laughing very hard, and judging by the way Sirius had his wand out pointing at her, he was the one who kept on breaking them. She quickly sealed her shirt back out, and shouted, "Oppungo!"

The same flock of golden birds appeared out of nowhere as they flew straight at Sirius, pecking at his skin.

"Hey!" he yelped, trying to swat them away. Hermione laughed as she turned to leave.

"Bet I can beat you idiots to the common room!" she shouted as she raced out.


	9. Hermione Says Yes (Finally!)

**Author's Note: I know that in the book, when Hermione is tortured, Bellatrix uses Crucio, but just pretend that she also engraved the word, "Mudblood" into her skin too, okay? Thanks!**

_Previous Chapter_

_"What the-?" Hermione exclaimed, and then the one she just mended broke again. She held the thin cloth over her chest with both hands, and looked furiously up. James and Sirius were laughing very hard, and judging by the way Sirius had his wand out pointing at her, he was the one who kept on breaking them. She quickly sealed her shirt back out, and shouted, "Oppungo!"_

_The same flock of golden birds appeared out of nowhere as they flew straight at Sirius, pecking at his skin._

_"Hey!" he yelped, trying to swat them away. Hermione laughed as she turned to leave._

_"Bet I can beat you idiots to the common room!" she shouted as she raced out._

* * *

Hermione raced into the common room- and she was delighted to see that she was alone; she had beat Sirius! Hermione, exhausted, flopped down on the couch. Or, what she thought was the couch. It felt more like a pair of legs- invisible legs.

"Merlin's pants!" she shrieked, looking down. There was great laughter coming from nowhere. Hermione rolled her eyes; she should have known. Hermione grabbed in the air. Finally, Hermione felt cloth in her fist, and she yanked. Sirius had covered himself in the cloak, and Hermione found herself sitting in his lap. She flushed as she slid off him and onto the floor.

"You didn't have to get off," Sirius complained, pouting. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Where's James?" she asked, standing up.

"No idea," he said, but with a mischievous grin. Hermione glanced around her suspiciously. Once again, she didn't see anything. She looked down to make sure her tank top was still in place, and it was.

"BOO!" a voice cried again. This time, Hermione was prepared, and she aimed a swift kick behind her. Hermione knew she found her mark when she heard James cry out and fall on the ground. When Hermione turned, he was on the ground, clutching his shin. Sirius was roaring with laughter.

"Dammit, Herman!" James said, while cursing under his breath.

"I don't like it when people sneak behind me," Hermione said sweetly. "Especially in dark corridors."

"Speaking of which, how did you manage to work the map? And I thought you said you were a half-blood?" Sirius asked.

"I know everything. Isn't that obvious?" Hermione said. "And what does it matter what blood I have?"

"It doesn't," Sirius said quickly. "You just... _lied,_ Hermione," Sirius said, placing a hand over his heart and pretended to look offended.

"I've spoken with your relatives, and I needed to make sure they haven't rubbed off on you," Hermione said coolly.

"I'm nothing like them," Sirius snapped. Hermione took a step back, raising her hands.

"Okay," she said. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I just-" Sirius began.

"- Hate them? Believe me, I know," Hermione said.

"How?" he asked.

"Bellatrix's your cousin, right?" Hermione asked quietly. Sirius looked at her for a moment, face blank, then nodded.

"Then I know," she said.

"You just know _everything_," he muttered, smiling a bit.

"How many times do we have to go over this? Of course I know everything," she chided.

Sirius shook his head. "One day..."

"-You will find out. I will probably tell you, but I don't feel like it today," she said happily. Sirius groaned.

"I don't _like_ waiting!" he moaned.

"I know you don't."

"You witch!"

"Why, thank you."

"Hmph."

James looked at them both, they he strode over to Sirius and clapped him on the back.

"Better leave you two alone to, ah,_ work things out,"_ he said loudly. Before he went upstairs, he winked at Hermione. It was rather hard to roll her eyes, for she was blushing.

"So," Sirius said, lounging back on the couch.

"What, Sirius?" Hermione asked in a tired voice.

"Er... what were you saying about muggle movies the other night?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh, you just wait... They're fantastic! They're just like the movies you wizards make, except that they have a better story line."

"I doubt it!" Sirius said loudly. Hermione scoffed.

"Why do you think that wizards are far better than muggles all the time?"

"I didn't mean that! I meant, some of the things they make are so stupid! What the hell is ekcletritcity?"

"Electricity, Sirius, and muggles don't have magic, in case you haven't noticed. They can't pick a stick off of the ground and wave it. They have to use something."

"Fine. But magic's better."

"Obviously!"

There was silence for a moment, until Hermione broke it by talking, just to make it less awkward.

"So, there's James Bond and Star Wars. I can bring you some James Bond movies, but Star Wars will have to wait," Hermione said. Sirius didn't know that Star Wars didn't come out until that May.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because it's not coming out until May!"

"But you said you already watched it!"

"I did!"

"But... how?"

"I know everything, remember?"

"That's getting really annoying," Sirius huffed. "Why won't you tell me_ how_ you know all of this?"

"Because the truth is so unreal it's almost a lie."

"That's so confusing!"

"Not really. Just use your brain."

"I am!"

"So you are."

Silence. Hermione had no idea that it would be this silent.

"So... what's your favorite song?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," he said.

"There's got to be one song you like," Hermione pushed.

"Not really. I don't listen to music, much."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"Well, I have a lot. But you don't know any of them," Hermione said.

"I know some muggle songs," Sirius said, looking offended.

"No, there's no way that you know them," Hermione said.

"Why?"

"They haven't been written yet."

"Wait- what?"

Hermione laughed; she couldn't believe how dim he could be. Hermione got up from her armchair and sat next to Sirius on the couch.

"I have another question that I couldn't get out of my head," Sirius said with an amused tone. Hermione groaned.

"_One_ more. But I swear, this is the last question I'm answering before I decide to tell you myself."

"Fine. I was going to ask- what's your birthday? I need to know when to get you a present."

"Aw, how sweet. You don't have to," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "My birthday already passed."

"When?"

"September 19th."

"What year?" Sirius asked.

"What year do you think I was born in?" Hermione shot back, raising her eyebrows.

"1970? Or 1969? I hope not, it'll be weird if you're older than me," Sirius said with a fake-shudder.

"Why?" Hermione asked, not answering his question.

"When we- it just is!"

"When we what?"

"Er-"

They were interrupted by the portrait swinging open.

"Padfoot, Pomfrey said I can go out now-" Remus said, walking into the common room. Remus stopped short when he saw Hermione, who flinched. Remus took a deep breath.

"It's okay, Hermione. I'm okay again. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I did that," he said sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

"It's alright, Remus. I forgive you. It was a shock, though."

"I'm sorry-"

"You do know that I couldn't breath, right?"

"I _said_ I'm sorry-"

"I'm just joking," Hermione laughed. Hermione glanced sideways at Sirius as Remus made his way up the stairs.

"What?" she asked, smiling gently. Sirius' face was stony.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"You're all grumpy."

"Not!"

"Yeah, you are. If you're going to be all quiet and sulky, then I'm going to bed."

Hermione got up to climb up the stairs to her dormitory.

"What, no kiss?" Sirius called after her. Hermione looked over her shoulder. She walked back to him and quickly pecked him on the cheek before she ran off in he other direction.

"Hey! Only the cheek?" Sirius yelled, disappointment showing in his voice.

"You can wait, lover boy!" Hermione retorted.

**Next Morning in Class**

"Alden," Snape greeted Hermione as she took her seat in Potions.

"Snape," she said pleasantly. He nodded at the directions on the board, and they got to work right away. As usual, they were the first to be done with their potion, and Hermione dropped the vial off at Professor Slughorn's desk, as usual.

"Hey," Sirius called over from his desk. "Herman! Come and join me; I'm lonely. James had decided to be sick."

"Decided?" Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon! Ditch greasy-haired."

"Just because I can stand you now, it doesn't mean that I like the way you treat people."

"I don't need your help," Snape suddenly snapped. He had sounded so much like her future professor (No wonder) that she jumped.

"I was making a general statement," she said calmly. Usually, Snape was decent enough towards her, but he seemed furious.

"I see that, like every other girl in the world, you have fallen for Black," he spat. Hermione blinked.

"We're friends-" Hermione started.

"Hey!" Sirius interrupted. Hermione turned to him.

"No- that's not what I meant-" she said quickly, blushing.

"So you are dating?" Snape said harshly.

"Why is it any of your business?" Hermione half-screeched. Luckily, it was noisy enough that nobody noticed them.

"I thought you were actually a intelligent person," Snape said coldly. Hermione huffed and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"My gods, Snape! No _wonder_ Lily hates you!" Hermione half-shrieked, as she walked over to Sirius' table and sat down next to him. Sirius looked surprised, but pleased, as he turned to stick his tongue out at Snape like a child. With the slight turn of her head, she could see that Snape was boiling with anger, but he had this terrible sadness in his eyes. Hermione almost felt bad for him, but then she realized that her comment might have been the reason why Snape hated her so much as a Professor. It's weird; none of the teachers acted strange around her when Hermione was in her time.

"So," Sirius began.

"Why do you always begin with, 'So'?" Hermione asked.

Sirius shrugged. "It's a habit."

"Quidditch game tomorrow, huh?" Hermione said. She was never the one for Quidditch, but she always went down to watch Harry and Ron play, so she had learned to put up with it.

"Yep. Gryffindors versus Slytherin."

"You better beat them, or I'll never forgive you."

"Hey! Why don't you get up there yourself and try hitting that bludger around! And besides, we always win."

"I know."

"How do you know? You've never been to a game in your life!"

"I've been to the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione said, smiling slightly. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Really? Wow! My parents don't exactly like me, so I could never go."

"But really, I've been to more Quidditch games."

"But not the Hogwart's Quidditch games."

Hermione stopped talking, knowing that another word would give herself away.

"So... Are you doing anything for Hogsmeade?" he asked lightly.

"Not really. Why?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer.

"Wanna go with me?" he said in a slightly sheepish way that was actually really cute. Hermione smiled a bit.

"Fine. But one toe out of line and you'll find yourself in the hospital wing."

"Great!" Sirius exclaimed so loudly that various people looked up. Hermione wished that they didn't for the next moment, Sirius had slung his arm over her shoulders.

And to many people's surprise, Hermione didn't push him away.

* * *

"I can't believe it! I thought you hated Black!" Lily exclaimed the second they stepped out of Potions.

"I did," Hermione said. "He's better, now."

"Or maybe you just turned stupid."

"Hey!"

"Kidding."

"So, Hermione, it's true?" Cassandra asked, joining them. "You're going out with Sirius Black?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Where did you hear that?"

"It's all around school!"

"It's been five minutes since I said yes! How is that even possible?"

"Word gets around at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, no kidding," Hermione muttered.

The three of them were walking through a corridor with a reasonably large amount of people. As soon as Hermione came into view, the whole place got quieter. There was a lot of pointing and whispering; many girls were glaring at her in jealousy.

"Honestly," Hermione said, "Don't these people have better things to talk about?"

"No," Cassandra and Lily said at the same time, which made them giggle.

"But really. This is really what everybody at Hogwarts talks about all day," Cassandra said. Hermione nodded, silent, and trying to ignore everyone staring at her.

"Do they do this every time Sirius asks a girl out?" Hermione muttered.

"No," Lily said. "They just think it's strange that you're the first girl he's gone out with this year."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Why does that make it any different?"

"They're shocked to see that, for once, Black actually cares about a girl," Cassandra said. Hermione was about to say something, until some very loud whispers commenced.

"Did you hear-?"

"-Second one in two weeks-"

"-Oh, my god-"

"-WHAT a slut-"

Hermione turned at the sound of this voice, face red. In her time, she was called the exact opposite. Hermione glared at a pair of rather ugly Slytherin girls, who snickered when she turned around.

"What was that?" Hermione snapped. The one on the right, with false orange hair, raised her hands in mock defense.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said in a fake voice. "Look's like it's someone's time of the month."

"Looks like you can't crawl into bed with Black this week, huh?" the other said. There was laughter coming from the entire corridor, and Hermione snapped. She yanked her wand out, and gave it an angry slash in the air, knocking the two girls out with a very complicated hex. Hermione huffed in triumph as the collapsed on the ground, for she knew they wouldn't wake for two days.

"Let's go," Hermione mumbled to Lily and Cassandra, face still red. Cassandra and Lily looked at her amazement, while the corridor was now silent.

"Sirius, if you don't beat Slytherin this weekend, I don't think I'll be able to take it!" she exclaimed as she fell down on the couch next to him in the common room. Sirius raised his eyebrows, but didn't look surprised.

"I hear that two Slytherins are in the hospital wing because of you. Good job. But how did you manage it?" he asked in a amused voice. Hermione turned red.

"How do you guys get the word around so quickly?" Hermione huffed.

"I think the ghosts do a lot of it," Sirius responded.

"I guess. Anyways, they called me- me- they called me a nasty word, and I knocked them out."

"Awesome. What hex?"

"Want me to demonstrate?"

"No, put that away! My god, sometime I think that every wizard should have a sword!"

"A- _what?"_

"A sword!"

"But- Why?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.

"Every wizard should have a sword, not these stupid drumsticks, forget about them-" Sirius said rather angrily, glaring at the stick in his hand. Hermione laughed.

"You are so random," she muttered.

"So I am," he retorted.

Silence.

"Do you have a favorite book?" Hermione asked. Sirius snorted.

"Books? Please. Try Quidditch for a past-time."

"I'm horrid at Quidditch."

"I can believe that."

"Hey!"

"Kidding."

"Have you every picked up a book willingly?"

"Er... no," Sirius answered. "Why, what's your favorite book?"

"Well, it's more like favorite books."

"You've read more than one book? I could never do that."

"I've read half of the library, at least."

"Can we stop talking about this? It's giving me a headache."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno."

"What's that?" Sirius asked, glancing at the very faint word on her arm. Hermione looked down; the scar was so faint that she was surprised that Sirius saw it. Even Hermione had forgotten about it.

"Nothing," she muttered, and trying to cover up her scar with her sleeve. Sirius grabbed her forearm and tugged the sleeve out of the way. Hermione looked away as Sirius tried to make the word out.

"Muck- Mu-" He looked up, face pale. "Mudblood?" he whispered. Hermione nodded.

"How- who-" he choked.

"A few months ago, where I came from, they hated muggle-borns at the time. They would try to seek them out, and they found me. I was brought to a place, where they-" Hermione choked, "-they tortured me for information."

Sirius was silent, but his face had gone white as a sheet of muggle paper. He was rubbing his thumb gently over the scar.

"Can I ask who it was?" he murmured.

"No," Hermione mumbled. "But you know her."

Sirius' head shot up. "Who?" he said in a slightly demanding voice.

"Can't say. She didn't do it yet."

"Wait- what?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, standing up.

"Get some sleep, Sirius. Big Quidditch match tomorrow. If you lose, I will knock you out with my hex."

"Hey! But- Wait!" he cried after her, but Hermione had already made her way up the stairs to the dormitory.

* * *

**Ugh. I don't really like this chapter, apart from the Starkid reference. I had writer's block, and I was super busy. I'm so sorry it took so long to write! For all of those who don't know what Starkid is, search A Very Potter Musical, then A Very Potter Sequel, then a A Very Potter Senior Year. They're so hilarious, and I would definitily recommend them! You'll then get all of my little jokes. :)**

**-GinnyBond321**


	10. The Almost Date

**Author's Note: I was rereading this, and I noticed that I kept on saying, "Oh my gods"- well, that's because I'm reading Percy Jackson. Don't mind that. I don't really talk about what type of shoes Hermione wears, because I'm terrible at matching shoes with clothes. Sorry. Hermione's costume is now the story picture. That's sort of what I imagined in my head, I guess. Close enough.**

**-GinnyBond321**

_Previous Chapter_

_"Can I ask who it was?" he murmured._

_"No," Hermione mumbled. "But you know her."_

_Sirius' head shot up. "Who?" he said in a slightly demanding voice._

_"Can't say. She didn't do it yet."_

_"Wait- what?"_

_"Nothing," Hermione said, standing up._

_"Get some sleep, Sirius. Big Quidditch match tomorrow. If you lose, I will knock you out with my hex."_

_"Hey! But- Wait!" he cried after her, but Hermione had already made her way up the stairs to the dormitory._

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, not eating anything. She saw Sirius walk in with in his Quidditch robes, and her heart fluttered. She raced up to him, grabbed him by the hand and yanked him to the table.

"Geez, Herman!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm just nervous!" Hermione cried.

"You're not even playing," Sirius said in an amused voice, and taking a large amount of bacon.

"But I'm watching, aren't I?" Hermione fretted.

"You should eat something," he suggested lightly.

"I don't want it."

"C'mon! Even if we don't win, which we will, we still have Hogsmeade to look forward to."

"I know. Take a shower before we go, because I'm not going with anyone that smells like a pigsty."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, and Hermione laughed.

"I'm not kidding."

"Hmph," Sirius grumbled.

Ten minutes later, they all were walking down to the Quidditch field. Hermione walked next to Sirius, who was strapping on his Quidditch goggles.

"Good luck," she murmured as he walked off towards the different entrance, the one for the actual players Hermione saw Harry disappear into so many times before.

"Thanks," he said confidently. Hermione was walking off before she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hermione!" it was Lily and Cassandra. Hermione smiled.

"Let's go find some seats," Cassandra said brightly. Hermione nodded.

"You know," Lily said, "I was never the girly-girl, but I must admit that we need to get together at Hogsmeade."

Hermione groaned. "Madam Rosmerta already got me all of these embarrassing clothes! She even got me a bathing suit, and it's a bikini!"

"Why, you don't like bikinis?" Cassandra asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I've never wore one," she admitted.

"Then you wouldn't know, would you?" Cassandra said, smiling.

"Besides, we're going shopping for a Halloween costume!"

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Potter actually throws pretty good Halloween parties," Lily said. "We need costumes."

"Well- I guess it can't hurt. Nothing too-" Hermione said.

"-I know. Nothing too slutty," Lily said, laughing. "I agree."

"You know what, Lily? You should give James a chance," Hermione said. She wasn't the one to play matchmaker, but if they were going to end up together anyways, she might as well give her a little push. Lily groaned.

"Not you, too!" she cried as Cassandra laughed.

"Aw, come on! I thought Sirius was terrible, but now look what's happened!"

"Yeah, Lily!" Cassandra chirped. "It'll be so sweet!"

"No!" Lily said.

"Just talk to him!" Hermione insisted.

"Fine. But when Black goes into Zonko's, which he will, and he'll be there for an hour and a half at least, you're going with us!" Lily shot back.

"Alright!" Hermione said. They were climbing up the steps to the seats, and they took the ones in the front.

"Gods, I'm so nervous," Hermione whined.

"It's going to be just fine," Lily said.

"We've seen Black play for years, Hermione," Cassandra said. "He's really good. We're- I mean, Gryffindor- is going to win."

"I'm still nervous!" Hermione said. "I can't help it!"

Hermione cheered as the Gryffindor team walked out on the field. Sirius waved at Hermione. The Slytherin team came out, and Hermione was tempted to boo with the other Gryffindors, but thought the better of it. James and the Slytherin captain shook hands, and they kicked off.

"Oh, my gods. Oh, my gods," Hermione muttered.

"Stop fretting!" Cassandra said.

"Do the bludgers ever hit the crowd?" Hermione asked. She wouldn't be surprised, with Sirius.

"Only twice."

"All by Sirius?"

"Yep."

Hermione gulped. Sirius slashed at a bludger wickedly so that it hit the Slytherin chaser's head, making him drop the quaffle. Andrew Rush, a Gryffindor chaser, zoomed under him and grabbed it. He twisted in and out of various people, and he launched it at the Slytherin goal posts. Hermione got to her feet as the keeper missed it by a long shot. James was hovering twenty feet above, squinting his eyes to see the snitch. It was so weird that Harry would do the same thing in less than twenty years.

Hermione gasped as Sirius hit a bludger so hard at a Slytherin chaser he almost flew off his broom. The bludger twisted around, and headed for the sky.

"Wow, he hits hard," Hermione muttered. Cassandra nodded.

"One of the bludgers caught me in the nose, once," she commented. Hermione made a face.

"Were you alright?"

"Of course. It was Sirius' fault, though."

Hermione snorted. "Of course."

Hermione saw it a half-second before James did- a gold glint feet away from her, zipping up and down like a fly. Suddenly, James was racing towards Hermione, Cassandra, and Lily at top speed, hand outstretched towards the snitch. James grasped the snitch, and he turned so quickly that Hermione screamed a bit. She stood up to cheer along with the rest of the Gryffindors, and most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Hermione watched as Sirius and the rest of the Gryffindor team slammed into James in the air. Hermione and Lily (Well, Hermione dragged her along) raced out to the Quidditch field. As soon as they touched down, Hermione launched herself into Sirius' arms. Sirius was so surprised that he fell over backwards, and Hermione was lying on top of him. Sirius' eyes bored into Hermione's, and he eagerly leaned forward. Hermione placed a finger on his lips, shaking her head.

"Not even first date," she murmured.

"Hey! But he was a creeper!" Sirius complained. "I'm an exception!"

"Stop being such a whiner. Come on, you little hypocrite," Hermione laughed, getting off of Sirius and pulling him up with her.

"Bad luck, Padfoot," James grinned at him as he got up.

"Shut up," Sirius grumbled.

"Come on, guys! We won! Sirius, get showered. You stink like a dog-" Hermione giggled, "-And we're going to Hogsmeade right away. Hurry!" Hermione said, pushing him. Sirius grinned.

"Fine. But I'm going to Zonko's first."

"Good. Lily, Cassandra, and I are going to go shop for some torture device they want me to wear."

"Halloween costume!" Lily interrupted.

Hermione nudged Lily, and nodded her head at James. Lily huffed and turned her back to a grinning James.

"You promised!" Hermione said.

"Later!" Lily said, and started to walk away. Hermione smiled at James.

"I'm trying to get her to talk to you-" Hermione started.

"Really? You did? When? Where? Will she? Right now? Hogsmeade?" James went on like an over-excited puppy.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing.

"Thanks, Herman!" James exclaimed, hugging her so tightly that Hermione had to take a step back to regain her balance.

"Okay, Prongs, back off," Sirius said lightly, nudging him.

"Aw. Jealousy!" Cassandra said in a sing-song voice, coming down to meet them. Sirius was about to say something, but Hermione cut in.

"Go shower, you! Or I'll hex you!"

"Such a calm, forgiving girl," Sirius said sarcastically, but heading to the showers.

Cassandra dragged Hermione along. "Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Divination classroom. I forgot my book there," she said. Hermione nodded, she understood her perfectly.

Ten minutes later, they were up in the hot, circular Divination tower. Hermione closed the trap door behind them. The divination teacher, Professor Periwinkle, was sitting in her chair, back faced towards them.

"Professor-" Cassandra started, but was cut off. The teacher was muttering to herself, and scrawling on her parchment.

"Today, an invasion... South of Hogwarts... Servants of the Dark Lord... Muggle-borns beware... Though not evil... But so much more... Best be wise... Won't be fair," she said, copying what she said on her parchment. Hermione realized that she was gazing into her crystal ball.

"Er-" Hermione started, but Cassandra heard none of this, for she was too busy looking for her book.

"Found it!" she cried. "Thanks, Professor!" Cassandra said as she dragged Hermione out.

"Er... Are Professor Periwinkle's predictions usually correct?" Hermione asked, knowing that her previous Divination teacher was almost the complete opposite.

"Usually? Please. Not a single one of her predictions have ever been wrong," Cassandra said with a strange sense of pride in her voice. "She came all the way from France to teach here."

Hermione nodded, not sure whether to tell Cassandra about what she heard. Hermione decided that she better not, because if she held the whole school from going to Hogsmeade on a false alarm, not only would she be in trouble, but even more people would have a reason to hate her.

Hermione stepped into her dormitory, quickly changing into jeans and her newly restored lilac-colored shirt. She skipped down to the common room, planning to wait for Sirius, but he was already there.

"You shower quickly," Hermione noted.

"I'm not a girl," Sirius added.

"Well, you seem to praise your hair."

"I do."

"Then how so you get it so shiny in five minutes?"

"Effing magic."

"Of course. Let's go."

"Can I show you around before you leave?" Sirius asked politely. Hermione remembered that this was supposed to be her first time at Hogsmeade.

"I know where everything is, thanks," Hermione said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he muttered.

"I know. Let's go, Siri."

"After you, Herman." Sirius slung an arm over Hermione's shoulders as they walked out.

...oOo...

"Took you long enough!" Lily said as Hermione approached them at the entrance at _Witch's Dresses and Fun Costumes,_ a store that Hermione had never once stepped foot into.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "Sirius and I-"

"-Were snogging?" Cassandra finished hopefully. Hermione shook her head, and Cassandra went, "Hmph!"

"No, Cass. We just took a long time to walk."

"Whatever. Come on!" Cassandra said with excitement as she pulled Hermione into the store.

Hermione looked around. They were in an enormous shop with racks and racks of costumes in the very back, and thousands of displays of dresses in the front. A long, black gown caught Hermione's eye, but Cassandra and Lily dragged Hermione to the back.

"What do you want to be? A healer? Professor? Sexy Professor?" Cassandra asked, eyeing a specific costume.

"No. No, gods no. How could such a innocent Ravenclaw drag me into this?"

"Every girl has this little sassy bitch in them. Every once in a while, I decide to let her out," Cassandra said, racking through a new area. Lily was looking at some Healer costumes. Hermione had no idea what to wear. Then, a brilliant idea hit her.

"Greek goddesses!" she cried. Lily and Cassandra looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Lily said, but Cassandra caught on.

"Great idea! I call Athena!"

"Lily, you should be Artemis!" Hermione said. "We just need to find you a silver bow and arrow..."

"Hermione- you should be Aphrodite!" Cassandra squealed. Lily looked at them.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about."

"Me? I don't know..."

"Come on! It's right over there!" Cassandra pulled Hermione over to a rack. Hermione glanced at the tag.

"It says Venus."

"Roman, Greek, whatever. Still technically the same goddess."

Hermione took the dress out.

"Wow," she murmured. It was a white dress, but starting at where the thighs would be, the white cloth faded into red. There was a low v-neck, and the v-neck had red lace around the edges. Two pieces of cloth traced down the arms like wings. It wasn't quite sleeves, but it was beautiful all the same. Hermione wasn't quite sure how to explain it. There were high heels that looked like they were made of glass, like Cinderella. The dress was long enough to cover to shoes, so Hermione wouldn't have to necessarily wear them. They didn't seem like they would go well together, but surprisingly, they did. There was also a gold headband, that wasn't a headband that was in the head, but around the forehead; like those exercise headbands, but made of gold and had a large golden flower on it.

"It's beautiful," Hermione breathed. Cassandra nodded.

"It was made for you. Buy it. I found this-" Cassandra said, yanking out a long, sparkly-grey dress. It was sleeveless, and when Hermione leaned in, she realized the sparkles were actually microscopic owls made of silver. It sounded really, really weird in her head, but it was very pretty. Cassandra also took out a mid-thigh silver dress, with a silvery rope tied around the waist. It had sleeves to the mid-forearm, and there was a silver bracelet included. It was complete with silver sandals with laces, and a normal silver head-band.

"So much silver," Hermione muttered.

"But it's so pretty," Lily squealed.

"I didn't know you were capable of squealing," Hermione said, nodding.

"Let's pay."

Ten minutes later, they were out of the shop. They had decided to go visit The Three Broomsticks before going off to find Sirius, Hermione's actual date. Lily and Cassandra took a shortcut through an alley, Hermione just behind them (She had dropped her bag, and had to make sure her costume was still alright). Hermione ducked through the alley, and she dropped her bag.

Two men in black robes and skull masks held Cassandra and Lily, one hand over their mouths, and the other holding a wand to their heads. Lily and Cassandra eyes were very wide, and they were inward screaming. Hermione gulped, for there was a third coming for her. Hermione yanked her wand out of her pocket, and made an angry swish through the air. The death eater blocked it, but only just. He hit Hermione with a disarming spell, and the wand flew out of her hand.

"Pathetic," he spat. "Stupid children. You said that Professors would be taking this shortcut!" the death eater screamed at the one holding Lily.

"They were supposed to!" he roared back.

"Whatever! Let's get rid of these, first. Crucio!" he said at Hermione. Hermione fell to the ground, screaming. Pain shot through her entire body, making her want to die, to get away- it felt like fire was rushing through her veins, or if her blood cells had spikes on them and were poking holes through her veins.

"Hmmmmmppppphhhh!" Lily and Cassandra cried.

Hermione was still on the cold concrete ground, breathing heavily. Then, it came again- the pain so unbearable that Hermione started to imagine Bellatrix above her, casting the curse.

Hermione was screaming for all she was worth, but it was no use- the death eaters didn't cast a single sound spell, yet nobody heard.

"Crucio!" the death eater said again. As Hermione squirmed in unbearable pain again, she let out a final cry for help.

"SIRIUS!" she screamed. "SIRIUS!"

Nothing. The death eater laughed.

"Don't yell, silly girl! Nobody can hear you!"

"Stop playing, Dalton! Just kill her off already!"

"Crucio!" the man named Dalton roared again, ignoring the other. Hermione's eyesight was fading, and she was losing the feeling of her limbs. In the darkness, she heard a final voice.

"Hermione?" a obviously worried person said.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione screamed again, desperate. She was about to tell him to get away, to run and get help, but she didn't have the energy. The death eater cursed. Hermione tried to breath, while still lying on the ground. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

"Crucio!" Dalton yelled once again, just when Hermione could see Sirius' shape step into view. Sirius dropped a very large bag of Zonko's stuff on the ground.

"Hermione," he whispered. "HERMIONE!" he roared, launching himself at Dalton. Hermione could feel the tears pouring down her face as she passed out.


End file.
